Family
by do i need a pen name
Summary: From day one they were pitted against each other, but that didn't stop them from falling in love. Now they just have to break the news to their families...COMPLETE
1. Prelude

**a/n-This is a semi-sequel to my story Library Conspiracy. The events of that story are referenced within this one, but I don't think that not reading that one would make this story confusing for anyone at all. Really, it shouldn't be a problem at all. However...that doesn't mean you can all go read that story, too...just saying :) Enjoy!**

**Family**

**Chapter One-Prelude**

Rose Weasley loved the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was no other way about it; Rose loved the library and that was that.

It was the place where she went to study, to think, to read, and to simply get away from the hustle and bustle of daily life. It was the place where her rivalry with Scorpius Malfoy blossomed. And it was also where she had fallen in love…with the aforementioned Malfoy. The library was the setting for a majority of the scenes in her so-far secret relationship with Scorpius.

In short, Rose Weasley's favorite thing about Hogwarts was the library. And so it was to the library that Rose went on her last full day of her sixth year, long after all of her exams were over and done with, simply to be able to hear herself think again. (Her cousins James and Fred had been celebrating the end of their seventh year a bit over-rambunctiously for Rose's taste.) She took with her one of the muggle books her muggle grandparents had given to her over the previous Holidays that she hadn't quite gotten around to reading yet, what with her prefect duties and extensive devotion to schoolwork. It's quite possible that a large portion of her time had been spent snogging her boyfriend as well, but that wasn't a part of her official school record.

Scorpius Malfoy was also quite fond of the library at Hogwarts, this much was true. However, he was rather more partial to spending time with its only occupant on that warm June day. Having known Rose for several years, even before they had begun dating, Scorpius first made his way to the library in search of her, knowing that it would probably be a sign of the apocalypse if his girlfriend wasn't in there.

When he entered the large, book-filled room, Madame Pince, the positively ancient librarian, gave him a suspicious glare, but otherwise didn't bother him as he made his way to a back corner of the library. It was there that he found Rose, book open on the table in front of her, her red hair pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, and a content expression upon her face.

"I knew I'd find you here," Scorpius stated, sliding into the chair next to hers.

Rose gave a startled jump when he spoke, having not heard him walk over. She grinned when she saw him next to her, though.

"Hey, Scorp," Rose said, slipping a bookmark into her book before flipping the cover shut and turning slightly in her chair to face her boyfriend. "What's up? I thought you and Al were going to go flying or something?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Alice needs more friends to occupy her time so that she doesn't keep stealing my best friend from me."

Rose laughed slightly. "I _did_ invite her to come with me, but she seems to think it's a capital offense to set foot in the library when classes are all finished."

"Good. That means there's less of a chance of being interrupted, then," Scorpius said, snaking his arm around Rose's waist and pulling her onto his lap in the blink of an eye.

Rose placed her arms around his neck with an amused smile. "Why, I do believe this has happened to me before, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius merely smirked at her, capturing her lips with his own.

"Rose," He finally managed to gasp out several minutes later, after her enthusiastic response.

"Scorp," She replied, resting her head on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Remember that…chat we had a few weeks ago?" Scorpius asked, a bit hesitant now.

"When? You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that," Rose teased him lightly.

"The night we mysteriously got locked in the library and that has made your brother and cousins act strangely—even for them—whenever we're in the same room together," Scorpius said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I remember that night. But which chat, in particular, were you talking about?"

"The one…" He trailed off before regaining his wits, "The one where you mentioned something about wanting to tell your family that we're dating."

Rose didn't respond immediately and, if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel her warm breath on his neck, Scorpius would have been concerned that she had somehow been petrified.

"I remember," Was all Rose finally said.

"I know that later you said you had changed your mind about telling anyone," Scorpius said quickly, glancing down at the too-still redhead in his arms, "But…the school year is almost over…"

"I still want to know why my cousins locked us in here," Rose said suddenly, making Scorpius question if they were even having the same conversation anymore. "I mean, I know we don't know for sure that it was them, yet, but it must have been them. I think…I think it had something to do with _us_."

"Us?" Scorpius questioned.

"Us," Rose confirmed. "I know I've told you about how Lily's always going on about getting me a boyfriend. Well, lately she's been trying to convince me that you're my perfect match; it's just…the way she says it, it's like she already knows we're together."

"Do you think she knows?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't see how she could," Rose admitted. "You and I have gotten to be quite the experts, in the past year, at sneaking off together without anyone noticing."

"You know…I think Al's starting to get a bit suspicious, now that I think about it," Scorpius said. "Lately, whenever I've gone to study in here, he always gives me these knowing looks, but he never says anything. I just don't know about your family, Rose…they're a sneaky bunch."

"More like conspiring," Rose said. "Watch, I bet they locked us in here last month in some twisted plot to get us together, like we did with Teddy and Victoire when we were younger."

"You Weasley's and Potter's…" Scorpius said with a slight shake of his head. His face quickly became serious once more, however. "Rosie, could you please just consider finally telling them, though? I'd really like to see you some time in the next two months, other than sneaking off when I go to visit Al. Please?"

"It _would_ be nice if you could come to Teddy and Victoire's wedding," Rose confessed. She gave a theatrical sigh then. "Oh, alright, I suppose it's about time we finally came clean to all of them."

"It's settled then," Scorpius stated quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to Rose's temple, "We'll tell each of our families once we get home tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say," Rose grumbled, "You just have your mum and dad, no matter how much you think they'll disapprove. I'll have to break the news to my entire extended family, too…this could get ugly. Thank goodness I've already got my Apparition License."


	2. Hermione

**Chapter Two-Hermione**

The next morning Rose woke up with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Her dad was quite probably going to kill her today. And if not her, then definitely Scorpius, before locking Rose in her room for the rest of her life. Needless to say, Rose's outlook on her upcoming announcement to her family was not good.

She went through the motions of getting dressed, finishing packing, and going down to breakfast, dragging her feet all the way, with Alice bouncing and cheerful beside her, happy to go home. Rose would need to do some research and conduct further experiments on the theory, but she believed that time was passing faster than it normally did, but that could have just been because, for once, she really didn't want to go home for the summer.

Why, oh why, couldn't she have told her parents that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy at the end of the previous year, back when they had first started dating? She wouldn't be feeling all of this dread right now, then. In fact, if she had told them a year ago, she'd probably be dead by now, and then she wouldn't have to feel any of this at all.

Sooner than Rose would have liked, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. As Rose sat in a compartment with her family as per the Weasley-Potter tradition, she focused her attention on the scenery on the other side of her window. But that really didn't do her any good either because it seemed to her that the train was travelling at an even faster speed than it normally did, the way the scenery appeared to be rushing by. Was the whole world against her, then?

In what felt like the blink of an eye since waking up that morning, Rose was standing to gather all of her things as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at King's Cross Station. She was just about to follow Albus out into the hallway when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back into the compartment.

Rose looked up in surprise to see none other than Scorpius standing there.

"Scorpius?" Rose questioned. "How did you get in here?"

"Are you alright, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, looking concerned. "You've seemed a bit off all day…and I've been in the compartment with you the entire trip…"

"Have you really?" Rose asked, brow furrowed, attempting to remember if she had noticed him in there before this moment. "I hadn't noticed…"

"I figured," Scorpius said. "Now, are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to walk to your death."

"That's because I am," Rose informed him. "Just so you know, my dad is going to kill me once he finds out that I'm dating you, and that I have been for the past year without telling him. He'll most likely kill you after that."

"Your dad likes you too much to kill you, especially since Hugo has made it quite clear on multiple occasions that he thinks the Cannons are a lost cause," Scorpius stated, ignoring the prediction of his untimely death at the hands of Ron Weasley.

"Hugo isn't dating the only child of his mortal enemy from school," Rose said. "You know, maybe we should wait a bit longer to tell everyone. After we finish school, maybe…or even once we're both established in careers…"

"Or," Scorpius said with wide eyes, "We could just wait until it's time for your dad to walk you down the aisle at our wedding before we tell anyone; I think I like that idea best."

"Prat," Rose said, smacking his arm lightly, though she cracked a smile as she spoke. "And when did _I_ ever agree to marry _you_?"

"You wound me, Rosie," Scorpius informed her, one hand clutching his heart.

Rose rolled her eyes and, going on her tiptoes, pecked him lightly on the lips. "See you in a few weeks at the wedding."

"Just send me a letter once everything gets…figured out," Scorpius called after her as she turned and made her way out of the compartment.

Rose hadn't taken more than a step outside of the door, however, when she almost ran into Albus. She nearly dropped her trunk on his toe in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Al?" She asked.

"I just noticed that you weren't behind me anymore so I can to look for you," Albus explained, an unreadable expression upon his face. "Why does Scorpius think you're going to owl him this summer?"

"Study schedules for N.E.W.T.'s," Rose lied easily, before her expression turned suspicious. "Were you listening to our entire conversation?"

"Obviously not," Albus replied, "Otherwise I wouldn't be confused about why my best friend and his mortal enemy—when it comes to school—are going to be in correspondence this summer."

Rose just laughed, rolling her eyes with a shake of her head. Gathering all of her things once more, she followed Albus out of the train. Once on the platform, the sea of red and black hair that was the Potter-Weasley family was easily distinguishable from everybody else. Hermione was the first to spot the two seventeen-year-olds.

"Rose!" She cried, throwing her arms around her daughter as the pair reached the group. "Hi, Al. How did the second half of sixth year go for both of you?"

"It was great, Aunt Hermione," Albus said, bending down to give his aunt a kiss on the cheek before going off to find his parents.

"I got top marks in everything, mum," Rose informed her mother, pulling out of the hug slightly, "Except for Potions. Malfoy beat me in that one…somehow…"

"Good job, dear," Hermione said, smiling at her daughter. "If only your brother could pay as much attention to his studies as you do…"

"_Mum_!" Hugo protested from where he had suddenly just appeared at Hermione's elbow. "It's not even the first full day of the summer holidays yet, and you're already bugging me about schoolwork? Really, mum, _really_?"

Hermione merely laughed. "Come on, you two, we should be heading home."

"But where's dad?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder as if expecting her father to be standing right there.

"He had some paperwork he had to finish up at the office," Hermione explained, loading all of Rose and Hugo's luggage onto a cart with a flick of her wand. "He said you'll have to wait until he gets home for dinner to be interrogated about all of the things you haven't written home about since Christmas."

"Erm, mum?" Hugo said. "Do you think I could go home with Al and them? See, Al said he had a book I might like to read, but he's been talking about it since Christmas, and he keeps forgetting to bring it with, or send it to me, even, so I told him I'd just follow him home and get it now. So, is that alright with you?"

"Does Aunt Ginny mind that you're coming with?" Hermione questioned.

"'Course not, Aunt Ginny's cool with it," Hugo said with a wave of his hand. "And I'll floo home as soon as Al finds it."

"You had better," Hermione warned him. "Your father and I would like to see you sometime this summer."

"Thanks, mum," Hugo said, giving Hermione a quick hug before making his way over to the waiting Potter family, calling back over his shoulder as he went, "And again, mum, it's not even the first full day of the holidays yet."

Hermione turned back to Rose with an amused grin on her face. "I guess it's just you and I then, Rose."

As her mother spoke, Rose's first real smile of the day crossed her face. With Hugo gone, it would be much easier for Rose to talk to her mother on the ride home. She felt like her mother was the more forgiving of her parents, and it would be so much better to have her mother on her side already when she finally told her father about her boyfriend. Of course, that was only assuming that Hermione didn't crash the car when Rose told her…perhaps this wasn't the best thought out plan, then, but it was as good as Rose was going to get, she was sure of that.

Ten minutes later they had gotten everything loaded into the car and Hermione and Rose were on their way home.

"So, mum," Rose began, fiddling nervously with her necklace, "How have you and dad been?"

"We're good," Hermione replied. She looked at Rose with an amused expression on her face that the younger girl didn't see, as she was avoiding looking at her mother. "And how has everything been at Hogwarts?"

"Good…" Rose trailed off, still not making eye contact.

"Rosie—" Hermione began but was promptly cut off.

"Mum! We've been having this argument since I was eleven: it's _Rose_," Rose complained. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Okay then, _Rose_," Hermione said pointedly, still looking amused, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Rose said automatically. Then she sighed. "Well, maybe…"

"Well, let's just assume, for the moment, that there was something you wanted to talk to me about," Hermione suggested. "Hypothetically, what would it be?"

"Well…" Rose began slowly, all the while knowing that this conversation was going to have to happen eventually and it wasn't doing her any good to continue drawing it out, but doing so anyway. "Hypothetically, it might have something to do with boys."

"I see," Hermione said evenly.

"Or…just a boy," Rose corrected herself.

"Is this boy your boyfriend?" Hermione questioned. "Just so I know the back story."

"Er…yes," Rose said. "You see, assuming I wanted to talk to you about something, it would probably be a conversation about how I have this boyfriend, whom I've been dating for more than a year now, and how I never told anyone about it."

"And would this conversation include an explanation for why you would—or wouldn't, I suppose—do that?" Was Hermione's next question.

"Of course," Rose replied.

"And does this hypothetical boyfriend have a name?" Hermione prompted when Rose didn't continue speaking.

"Yes," Rose said slowly, "But his name is why I, hypothetically, wouldn't have told you about him."

Hermione merely nodded, a small, barely noticeable smile still on her face.

"Mum," Rose said suddenly, unable to take the brief moment of silence any longer. "I've been dating Scorpius Malfoy for thirteen months and I never told you or dad because I know you don't like his parents and they were with the Death Eaters during the war and his dad's aunt did terrible things to you, but I really, really like him and he's been friends with Al for years so you've had the chance to meet him before and you didn't seem to mind him too much then, apart from dad glaring menacingly at him every so often, and I just really want you both to like him but I'm afraid dad still won't even though he's nothing like the rest of his family was, and please, please don't ground me for not telling you about this sooner!"

Rose stopped then, unable to go on without oxygen. Biting her lip in worry as she caught her breath, Rose finally turned to look at her mother, fear written across her face. She was to be disappointed, however.

"That's nice, dear," Hermione commented lightly without even tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"I—mum? Are you alright?" Rose looked concerned now. "You know that last bit wasn't hypothetical at all, right? I really am dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes, dear, I heard you," Hermione replied, the small smile now becoming more pronounced.

"But…mum, I'm dating Scorpius _Malfoy_!" Rose repeated, flabbergasted. "You hate the Malfoys!"

Hermione merely shrugged a very un-Hermione-like shrug. "You say he's nothing like his family; I believe you. Besides, I have met the boy before; he's very charming," She gave her daughter a sidelong glance here. "I've also heard you do nothing but complain about him since your first Christmas at Hogwarts. Clearly the two of you have quite a bit in common."

"I…well…this didn't go at all like I thought it would," Rose admitted, her gaze sliding back to the scenery outside of the car. "But I suppose dad's always been the one to get really angry about…stuff," Her eyes widened suddenly and she turned back to face her mother so fast that she cricked her neck. "Mum, you have to promise that you'll stay in the room at all times when I tell dad tonight; there's no telling how he'll react. He was the one back in first year that made the big deal about Scorpius going to Hogwarts with us."

"Alright, dear," Hermione said, still looking highly-amused. "Now, I know you did well on all of your exams, but how was the rest of your term?"

Rose quickly embraced the change of topic and delved into a description of her life since she had last seen either of her parents at Christmas, glad for the distraction. While she had been pleasantly surprised with how her conversation with her mother had turned out, she knew the worst was still to come when her dad got home…


	3. Ron, Take 1

**Chapter Three-Ron, Take 1**

In Rose's opinion, the drive home from King's Cross that year was the shortest it had ever been before. She looked up at her house with some trepidation as Hermione parked the car in the driveway and turned it off. Rose turned to her mother with a pleading expression on her face.

"Mum, can you please, please, please use one of your Ministry connections to get me a Time Turner that will take me to September 1st right now?" Rose asked.

The expression upon Hermione's face clearly told her daughter that the answer to that was question was a firm 'no' but that didn't stop Rose from pleading her case further.

"Please, mum?" Rose continued, "Don't you love me? You know dad will probably kill me once I tell him; don't you want to grant me my dying wish—a dying wish, I might add, that will most definitely prolong my life, at least a little bit?"

"Rosie-_Rose_," Hermione quickly amended when the pleading expression on her daughter's face turned into a frown. "You know your dad loves you; he might overreact a little bit at first when he finds out, but that's perfectly normal, dear. After all, Scorpius is his only daughter's first boyfriend. Unless…" She gave her daughter a shrewd look, "There aren't any other boys that you've hidden from us, are there?"

"Mu-_um_," Rose groaned, "Let's focus on the issue at hand here, shall we?"

"So you have?" Hermione questioned, taking Rose's avoidance of the subject as an affirmative response to her question.

"No!" Rose said quickly. Then she sighed. "Mum, there's more than reason why Scorpius and I kept everything under wraps; one of them being that, no matter how often Lily's told me I need to 'get myself a man', my dear, sweet, _wonderful_ cousins are quite the pros at scaring boys away before we've even exchanged two words."

"I'm sure your father would be quite happy to know that," Hermione said, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her car door. "Perhaps you should mention that somewhere in your announcement; it might ease his pain a bit."

"Oh sure," Rose muttered under her breath as she got out of the car as well, "You're worried about the pain _he's_ going to be going through, while _I'm_ the one who's probably going to get axe-murdered by an Auror."

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully as she gave a discreet glance around them to make sure none of their muggle neighbors were about before banishing all of Rose and Hugo's things into their respective bedrooms. "I'd love to hear what you and Neville discussed during your career counseling last year. I'm sure there would be some interesting career paths open to you with that over-active imagination of yours."

Rose didn't even bother to respond as she followed her mother up the front path with a glum expression on her face. She was slightly mollified however, when she stepped into the house and discovered that her father still had yet to return home from work.

"I think I'll go write out my will before dad gets here," Rose said thoughtfully, taking the stairs up to her room two at a time.

"Do me a favor and find some time to unpack, too!" Hermione called up the stairs after her daughter. "I'm already counting on having to clean up after your brother, and I don't want to have sorting through all of your school things interrupt my mourning after you die!"

When Rose got up to her room she flicked her wand at her luggage and it unpacked itself and sorted everything into its appropriate place. Approximately two minutes and thirty-six seconds later she decided it probably would have been a better idea to do it all by hand because then she could have at least pretended she was occupying her mind with more than thoughts of her impending doom. Deciding to take a (hopefully not foolishly) optimistic approach, Rose decided to forego writing her will for the time being and instead proceeded to begin pacing her room. After all, it would probably be best to have some sort of game plan for informing her father that she was currently dating his mortal enemy.

Forty one minutes and twenty-three seconds later Rose was no closer to figuring out a way to tell her father the news that she believed was sure to give him a heart attack. And, as her luck would have it, just at that moment she heard the front door open and then close with a _click_.

"I'm home!" She heard her father's voice call out from the entryway. "Hermione? Rose? Hugo?"

Rose could just make out the sound of her mother's footsteps, probably coming from the kitchen, going to greet her father. There was a slight murmur of voices, then,

"Rose!" Hermione called now. "Come down for dinner!"

Rose closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths before marching determinedly towards her door. With one hand on the doorknob, she looked back at her room with a fond expression.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you…" She said to no one in particular, before opening the door and making her way downstairs.

Once back on the first floor, Rose slowly walked into the kitchen, where her mother was finishing placing all of the food on the table. She gave Hermione a questioning look.

"He's just putting his things in his study," Hermione informed her daughter. "Don't forget to breathe."

Rose could not respond, however, because just at that moment her father entered the room.

"Rosie!" Ron said happily, crossing the room in a few steps and enveloping his daughter in a hug.

"Hi dad," Rose squeaked out, hanging onto her dad for dear life. Ron was therefore the first to pull away, redirecting his attention to the food-laden table.

"Everything looks great, 'Mione," He said, sitting down.

"It's about time you appreciated my cooking," Hermione chastised her husband, as she and Rose sat down as well.

"Ron," Hermione spoke again, opting to get Rose's news out of the way as soon as possible and giving her daughter a reassuring smile that Ron's ever-sharp Auror eyes did not miss. "Rose has something she'd like to tell you."

Ron turned to his only daughter expectantly and Rose took one more calming breath before meeting her father's gaze.

"Dad," She said slowly, "I-I wanted to tell you that…I have a…a boyfriend."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, and Rose thought she could detect a red tint making its way up his neck.

"What's his name?" Ron asked, practically spitting the question out in an attempt to stay calm; after all, Hermione had long ago warned him that this day would come one day when he least expected it.

"It's…dad, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said quickly, preparing herself for what she was sure was going to be an onslaught of yelling.

She was to be disappointed, however. Ron, for some unexplainable reason, seemed to relax at this news.

"Where did you say Hugo was?" Ron asked, suddenly turning to his wife.

"Harry and Ginny's," Hermione replied promptly, though she looked more than a bit confused at her husband's unexpected reaction to their daughter's announcement.

Ron nodded thoughtfully to himself as if this answer explained everything which, apparently, it did.

"Makes sense," He said with a shrug, "Hugo was never very good at keeping secrets."

"Erm…what?" Rose asked, incapable of further comprehensive speech. She hadn't mentioned anything about keeping their relationship a secret yet, not that Hugo had even known…

"Hugo," Ron began, pulling the pasta towards him, "Would have given everything away before you'd even finished speaking, Rosie. He'd have been laughing before I could have even worked myself up over anything." He smiled kindly at his daughter now. "It was a pretty good joke, though. Uncle George would be proud; we'll have to tell him about it the next time we see him. No doubt he'll come up with a way to market it."

"Dad…" Rose said, eyes wide, "It wasn't a joke; I really am dating Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron spit out the sip of water he had just taken. He looked back and forth between his wife and daughter frantically, silently begging one of them to shout 'April Fool!', never mind the fact that it was already June.

"What?" Ron demanded softly when no one else made a move to speak or otherwise retract the earlier statements.

"Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend, daddy," Rose said, practically whispering now as the tips of Ron's ears slowly turned bright red.

"Rose Weasley!" Ron exploded. "How could you do this? I told you your first day at Hogwarts to stay away from that boy!"

"He has a name!" Rose shouted back, suddenly angry with her father. "And you've never had a problem with him before, when he was just Al's friend! I can't believe you, dad! You're the one who always told Hugo and me not to judge people based on preconceived notions!"

"Well maybe I'm taking it all back!" Ron shot back. "I forbid you to see that boy ever again! And I'm going to have a chat with Harry about how Albus chooses his friends."

"Ron," Hermione said in low voice, frowning at her husband. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Ron repeated, still at a rather loud decibel. "I'm not being ridiculous! I'm being reasonable. The Malfoys have always been dark wizards, so why would you want our daughter fraternizing with the likes of them?"

"Scorpius' family was cleared of all charged," Rose said stonily. "You were there; you know all of this. You testified at the trial!"

"Plenty of death eaters were cleared by Fudge after the first war," Ron said dismissively, his face still red. "Doesn't mean it's true."

"Fudge cleared Uncle Harry after he was accused of using underage magic and expelled from Hogwarts!" Rose couldn't help but shout, standing up as she did so. "I can't take any of this anymore! I'm going to go find out what happened to that annoying brother of mine and when I get back you had better not be going on about all of this utterly stupid nonsense anymore!"

And without another word, Rose turned around and marched to the back door, leaving her father sputtering wordlessly in her wake while her mother sat there with a proud smile on her face. Closing the door behind her, Rose practically ran across the backyard until she reached the only spot in the backyard outside of the wards, before turning on her heel and disappearing with a slight _pop!_


	4. Ginny

**Chapter Four-Ginny**

Rose didn't immediately go to the Potter home. Rather, she apparated to a park that she knew of a few blocks away from it. As it was about dinner time, the park was deserted. When Rose took a brief moment to think about it, she realized how lucky she was, and just by chance, too. She was in enough trouble as it was; never mind her already-angry father, she shuddered to think of what her mother would do if Rose broke the Statute of Secrecy.

Rose made her way slowly from the park to her aunt and uncle's house, attempting to clear her head as she went. She hadn't meant to blow up at her father but, considering the things he had said, she reasoned that her reaction was quite justifiable.

However, this thought process did nothing to calm Rose down. If anything, it worked her up even more, so that by the time she was knocking on the front door of the Potter home she was just about ready to burst into tears over how unfair her father was being. And she did just that when her Aunt Ginny opened the door a moment later, no longer able to hold it all in.

"Rose!" Ginny exclaimed, the happy expression that had been on her face turning to one of shock at seeing her niece standing on her doorstep in tears, and then to concern for said crying girl. "Rose, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Ginny, you have a terrible brother!" Rose cried, practically collapsing into her aunt's offered embrace.

Needless to say, Ginny was nothing short of confused.

"Come into the kitchen, dear," Ginny said, pulling back so that she only had one arm around her niece, still offering her support. "Lily and the boys are all upstairs; I was just cleaning up from dinner. We'll have a nice cup of tea and then you can explain what this is all about."

Rose could do nothing but nod and allow herself to be led to the back of the house. Ginny settled Rose into a seat at the empty table, still half-covered in the remains from an early dinner. She shot a quick heating charm at the kettle and in no time at all there was a steaming cup of tea in Rose's hands.

"Now," Ginny said, sitting in the chair across from Rose, her gaze lingering on the girl's tear-stained cheeks. "What, exactly, has that dear older brother of mine done now?"

Rose sighed deeply and took a sip of her tea to calm herself.

"Aunt Ginny," She began slowly, "I'm pretty sure dad hates me now…and you might too, once I explain. Although," her expression turned thoughtful here, "Mum didn't so maybe you won't either…"

"If I ask for an explanation," Ginny began when Rose didn't elaborate further, "Am I going to get a straight answer from you?"

Rose sighed again before speaking, "I have a boyfriend—"

"Oh!" Ginny interrupted suddenly. "Is this about you dating Scorpius Malfoy? And all of that nonsense your cousins put the two of you through?"

"How did you know about that?" Rose asked, momentarily confused; she hadn't even mentioned that to her own mother yet.

"Dear, I'm James' mother," Ginny informed the girl. "He might think he's the sneakiest person in the world, but he can't hide anything from me. Or keep his mouth shut."

"So he admitted that he was the one to lock the two of us in the library?" Rose questioned, frowning as all thoughts of her father's anger were temporarily driven from her mind. "I knew it! He's going to regret it the next time I see him…"

Ginny gave a small smile at her niece's reaction, before bringing the conversation back to its original topic. "I take it your father didn't take well to the news of you dating Scorpius?"

"Ah…no," Rose said shortly. "He went rather insane and started going on about what terrible people the Malfoys are. Honestly, Aunt Ginny, what's his problem?"

"You might be the oldest, but you _are_ his only daughter," Ginny replied. "Even with six older brothers, my dad went a bit berserk when I told my parents that I was dating my first boyfriend, Michael Corner. They lightened up a bit by the time I began dating Dean, though."

"Dean?" Rose questioned.

"Dean Thomas," Ginny answered. "We dated throughout most of my sixth year," She smiled a bit reminiscently here, "Before your Uncle Harry finally came to his senses, of course."

"Dean Thomas…" Rose repeated slowly, getting a bit sidetracked. "But…he's a muggle, isn't he? Mum's dad, Granddad Granger, he's a huge football fan. I reckon it was the worst day of his life when Dean Thomas announced he was retiring from playing professionally."

"No, Dean's a wizard," Ginny replied. Her expression was a bit vacant now, her gaze faraway. "He was in your dad and Harry's year at Hogwarts; they all shared a dorm. He had…bad experiences during the war. He still uses magic, but he prefers the muggle lifestyle; it's simpler. He said he's had all the adventure he needs in a lifetime, after everything all of us went through back then."

Rose sighed after a moment of silence, "I suppose dad went through a lot with Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny began slowly, "Was raised according to pureblood ideals his entire life. When Voldemort took power…" She paused, before sighing deeply. "Malfoy joined the Death Eaters as a teenager, but even before that he was never the kindest person in the world." She smiled suddenly, "My first year—your parent's and Harry's second—your dad tried to curse Malfoy after he'd insulted your mum and it had rather disastrous consequences."

"Do I want to know what happened?" Rose asked when Ginny didn't continue.

Ginny smiled brightly, "Of course you do. You know me, Rosie; I'd never pass up on an opportunity to tease any of my brothers, whether or not they're actually present. For long and complicated reasons that I won't get into now, but you may or may not already know about, your dad's wand was broken, literally in half. He told Malfoy to eat slugs and, well…things didn't go quite as planned. Ron ended up doing the opposite for the rest of the day."

"Doing the opposite?" Rose repeated, unsure.

"Let's just pretend he had already eaten the slugs," Ginny said. "Well, Ron got reacquainted with them in a rather unpleasant manner. You have no idea how glad I am, even to this day, to have not had to witness that."

Rose laughed lightly, before her expression became somber once more. "Aunt Ginny, can I stay here forever and live with you? I can't see mum minding too much; she could always visit."

"I'm sure that sounds positively lovely," Ginny said diplomatically, "But you'll have to sort things out with your dad sooner or later."

"Do I really have to?" Rose questioned. "Wouldn't you love having another daughter?"

Ginny smiled as she stood up and brought the rest of the dishes to the sink. "You can stay until Hugo remembers that he doesn't live here either; after that the two of you need to go home. It wouldn't do any good for the aurors to come knocking on the door of the Head Auror's house demanding to know why he's kidnapped his brother-in-law's children."

"Speaking of the Head Auror," Rose began, standing to help her aunt with the clean-up, "Where _is_ Uncle Harry? I know dad had to work late, but as might have been gathered previously, he got home ages ago."

"He's trying to get ahead on work before he takes time off for the wedding," Ginny replied, "I'm sure he'll be home soon, though."

Just at that moment, the sound of the front door opening and then closing could be heard from the opposite end of the house.

"In fact," Ginny brightened up a bit, "That's probably him now; what perfect timing. Here's an idea," Her full attention was suddenly redirected at Rose again, "Why don't you tell him about Scorpius, since you're here already. I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing it from you firsthand."

Rose made a face at her aunt. "I'm pretty sure Uncle Harry might hate Scorpius' family even more than dad does."

"Who cares about his family?" Ginny demanded. "You aren't dating his family tree; you're dating Scorpius, whom, I might add, Harry happens to wholly approve of as a friend for Al, even before we actually got to know the boy for ourselves."

Rose sighed yet again, but did not even bother to protest this latest stage in her impending doom, as she knew all arguments against her aunt were futile. The best that Rose could hope for was that with a bit of luck Uncle Harry liked Scorpius as much as Aunt Ginny claimed he did…


	5. Harry

**Chapter Five-Harry**

Rose remained in the kitchen, knowing that that would be her Uncle Harry's first stop, if not in search of his family then definitely looking for some food after a long day at work. Rose was proven correct when, mere moments after her Aunt Ginny had rather forcefully coerced her into agreeing to share her news with her uncle, said uncle entered the room.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, before stopping abruptly and doing a bit of a double-take, "And Rose."

"C'mon Harry," Ginny teased her husband, throwing a glance over her shoulder as her arms were currently immersed in soapy water up to her elbows. "You're supposed to be the Head Auror—nothing is supposed to surprise you."

"Then I should be expecting adoption papers awaiting my signature on my desk upstairs?" Harry asked, crossing the room to kiss his wife on the cheek and hugging her from behind.

"No such luck," Rose replied. "Aunt Ginny's already ruled out making me a Potter."

"You're still behind on the times, Mr. Potter," Ginny informed her husband, whose arms were still wrapped around her.

"Well, Mrs. Potter—" Harry began before Rose interrupted.

"I think I'll leave you two…alone," Rose said quickly, taking a few hurried steps towards the kitchen door. "I'll just go find my brother and get out of your hair."

"Not so fast!" Ginny said, causing the younger girl to stop in her tracks and turn around rather dejectedly. Then, "Huh…who knew there _was_ something that could make you brave the chance facing your father again so soon?"

"What did Ron do now?" Harry asked. "He was fine when he left a few hours ago."

"Rose has something she'd like to tell you," Ginny replied, nudging her husband slightly with her elbow. "Why don't you two go have a chat?"

"C'mon, Rosie, we'll go up to my office," Harry said, finally releasing his hold on his wife and gesturing for his niece to follow him.

Several moments later, Harry was settled in the large, comfy-looking chair behind the desk in his office on the second floor. Rose sat on an equally-comfortable-looking chair before the desk that Harry had conjured.

"So…" Harry began slowly, "What's new?"

"Well…" Rose began just as slowly, "It's not really _new_. Although, I suppose it _is_ news, and I guess that means it's new news, but…at the same time it's old news…in a way."

"Uh-huh," Harry said succinctly with a slight nod. "You know, I'm really not feeling like we're catching up on anything here."

Rose couldn't help but give her uncle a small smile.

"Uncle Harry," Rose said, beginning again, "How do you feel about the Malfoy family?"

Harry merely looked at Rose thoughtfully for a moment, contemplating how to respond to his niece's unexpected question.

"If you had asked me that twenty-five years ago," Harry finally told her, "I probably would have said that they're without a doubt some of the cruelest people I know, and the whole lot of them deserves to be locked up in Azkaban for life."

"But you don't anymore?" Rose asked, perking up slightly.

"Not…entirely," Harry said slowly, before he gave a deep sigh. "This is going to take some explaining. You see, from the very first day I met Draco Malfoy, I knew I didn't like him. He was a bully, plain and simple, and he reminded me a bit too much of my cousin, Dudley. As time passed it was clear that if Draco and I weren't going to be 'friends' then we were definitely going to be enemies. Over our years at Hogwarts nothing about our…relationship changed, but in the summer before sixth year, Draco took the Dark Mark and officially joined the Death Eaters."

Rose nodded; she already knew all of this.

"The entire Malfoy family had been supporters of dark magic for centuries," Harry continued, "And it was no secret that his father had been one of Voldemort's original supporters, even if he had been cleared of all charges. The second war took a toll on their family, though, and they were disillusioned to Voldemort and all of his ideas for a pure wizarding world. So much so that Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, lied to Voldemort and told him that I was dead just so that she could find her son again, during the Battle for Hogwarts. The Malfoys effectively denounced Voldemort and for that they stayed out of Azkaban. Their views changed. In fact, I've had a firsthand chance to witness their change of opinion through Scorpius Malfoy, when he's come to visit Albus. He's nothing like his father was when we were in school together. But…" Harry paused here momentarily, "why do you want to know any of this?"

"Well, funny you should mention Scorpius," Rose said, slightly uneasy no matter how many times today alone she had recounted this particular fact about her life; just imagining each person's potential reaction made her nervous. And really, she had her father to blame for it, now that she thought about it. But that really wasn't important right now with her uncle sitting before her expectantly. "You see, he's kind of my boyfriend."

"Kind of?" Harry repeated, his face emotionless.

"Well, see, we've been dating for more than a year already, but we didn't tell anybody," Rose said. "Until today, that is."

"I see," Harry replied. "And I take it your dad didn't take well to the news?"

"Nope," Rose said, popping the 'p' as she spoke. "That's why I tried to convince Aunt Ginny to have the two of you adopt me. But she just didn't warm up to the idea, even though I'm positive she would love having a daughter, and really, aren't I just the perfect daughter? Well, mostly perfect, I guess, what with the whole keeping my boyfriend a secret from my parents for more than a year. And honestly, you can't really blame me, especially after how my dad reacted and—"

"Rose," Harry interrupted calmly. "Has anyone ever told you that you tend to ramble when you're nervous?"

"It might have been mention before," Rose admitted. Then she took a deep, calming breath and redirected her attention back towards her uncle. "So…Uncle Harry, what do you think about me dating Scorpius?"

"You know," Harry began, his gaze far-off, "I had the most mortifying experience of my entire life when I was in my fifth year."

"But mum and dad didn't get together until the Battle for Hogwarts," Rose said, brow furrowed, confused for more than one reason.

Harry laughed. "That was only the second most mortifying thing I've ever witnessed. No, I'm talking about the time I found out my mum positively loathed my dad."

Rose frowned slightly. "Do I want to know how you ended up here if your mum didn't even like your dad?"

"They were only fifteen, then," Harry told her with a small smile. "Well, sixteen, really, but they were still young. In my experience, teenagers tend to do stupid things, but they usually change…grow up. James is the epitome of his grandfather; I suppose Gin and I named him well. My dad and his friends were quite fond of rule-breaking and, well, he was rather arrogant as well, which is why my mum couldn't stand him. By the time they were in seventh year, though, he'd 'deflated his head a bit,' or so I've been told, and my mum's feelings for him changed."

"So…Scorpius?" Rose prompted him once more.

"I like Scorpius," Harry said with a shrug. Then he smiled, "And anyway, it's your life, not mine."

"You really wouldn't mind?" Rose asked dubiously, doubting her uncle.

"I believe that people can change," Harry replied firmly. "I wouldn't be here today if my parents hadn't changed. And _none_ of us would be here if Narcissa Malfoy hadn't changed. Besides, Scorpius isn't his parents. He is his own person and should be judged solely on that, not on his entire family tree."

"Why can't you be my dad, Uncle Harry?" Rose asked wistfully.

"Because then you and Albus would both be living under my roof and you would be together all of the time getting into whatever kind of mischief you two get into, no matter how well you hide it. And, quite frankly, I'd rather the walls remained standing to support that roof."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not as if we're James and Fred. Besides, I find my studies very important."

"Very well then," Harry replied, "I can't be your dad because then you'd be seeing your boyfriend far too often for my taste, whenever he came over to 'visit Al.'"

"But I thought you approved of Scorpius, Uncle Harry," Rose said, feigning hurt.

"Go find your brother, Rose," Harry instructed the girl with a grin. "I'm sure your parents are wondering where you've gotten to."

"Fine," Rose said with a sigh, standing up. "But just remember: If I mysteriously vanish without a trace, it's your Deputy Head's fault."


	6. Victoire and Grandma Molly

**Chapter Six-Victoire and Grandma Molly**

By some miracle, by the time Rose had rounded her brother up and apparated the two of them home, their father had already gone to bed. Hermione was still sitting up, waiting for her two children to return and, after sending Hugo to bed with nothing more than a stern look to stop his protests about it being too early for bed during summer vacation, she had some advice for her daughter.

"Just let him cool down," Hermione said, "You know your dad; he gets worked up over the little things. Don't even get me started on when I went to the Yule Ball Hogwarts held our fourth year with Viktor Krum."

That had sidetracked Rose momentarily. "Viktor Krum? That old Quidditch Star?"

"He's hardly old," Hermione protested, "He's only a few years older than me."

"But…seriously? Viktor Krum?" Rose shook her head when her mother gave an affirmative nod. "Wow…this is a lot to take in, in one day. First I find out Aunt Ginny used to date a guy who's now a muggle football legend, and thus find out that he's actually a wizard. And now I find out that my mum used to date a professional Quidditch player. You know, mum, I can't really see you as the type to go for the Quidditch players."

"You can hardly call what we did 'dating,'" Hermione informed her daughter. "Really, we just went to the Yule Ball together…and studied together, occasionally."

"Yeah…hardly dating at all," Rose replied sarcastically. "A good portion of mine and Scorpius' relationship involves the two of us studying together in the library."

"Oh yes, back to Scorpius," Hermione said, "Rosie, your dad will come around eventually, don't worry."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Rose replied, frowning slightly. "You know, now that I think about it, dad does tend to get all shuddery and stuff whenever anyone calls Victoire 'Vicky.'"

"Oh, just go to bed," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, teenagers…"

"Teenagers who are of age and don't need their mother to tell them when to go to bed," Rose amended.

"Teenagers who listen to their mother if they know what's good for them and want remain living with a roof over their head," Hermione shot back.

"You know," Rose said, standing up quickly, "I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy. I think I'll be going to bed now."

"Good night, Rose," Hermione said, overly sweet. "Oh, and Victoire sent you an owl while you were gone; I put the letter on your bed."

"Thanks, mum! 'Night!" Rose said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek before dashing upstairs.

Rose headed straight for her bed once she got up to her room and practically tore open the letter resting on her pillow. No matter how close she and Albus were, Victoire would always be her favorite cousin, just because they were so alike. Rose hadn't heard from Victoire lately, though, because she always seemed to be too busy between working and planning her upcoming wedding to correspond with anyone who wasn't a florist or robe-maker.

With her eyes scanning the parchment frantically, Rose got to the bottom of the foot-long parchment crammed with Victoire's neat writing in less than a minute. As the words she had read sank in, a slow smile spread across Rose's face. She now had the perfect excuse to avoid her dad…

The next morning, Rose woke up shortly after seven, still used to her school sleep schedule. She rolled over and was about to close her eyes and attempt to fall back asleep when she caught sight of the owl perched on her desk chair. She threw back her covers and practically jumped out of her bed when she realized that it was Scorpius' owl.

"Hey girl," Rose said as she untied the letter from the leg presented to her with one hand while the other groped around in her desk drawer for the bag of owl treats she remembered putting there the last time she had come home. Successfully finding it at the same time as she freed the small scroll of parchment, she dropped the letter onto her desk and pulled out an owl treat, which she was quickly relieved of.

Rose then grabbed the parchment eagerly and plopped back down onto her bed before unrolling it.

_Dear Rosie,_ the letter began in Scorpius too-neat-for-a-boy handwriting

_I've told my parents about us. I'm afraid that my father has gone a bit mad. I'll write you again soon with all of the details once everything gets all sorted out._

_See you soon, hopefully._

_All my Love,_

_Scorpius_

Rose frowned slightly as she re-read the short letter. It didn't make any sense. What did Scorpius mean when he said that his father had 'gone' mad? Was he angry, then…or had the insanity that Scorpius always claimed ran in his family finally overcome his father?

After her own father's reaction, Rose was willing to bet that Mr. Malfoy had been more than a bit angry about his only son dating the daughter of his old enemies, and a half-blooded Weasley nonetheless. But Scorpius had said he would see her soon…hopefully. Had he been forbidden from seeing her, then? The writing didn't look sloppy and hurried, though. It was Scorpius' normal, overly-neat handwriting. It didn't look at all like it had been written as quickly as possibly at two in the morning before being smuggled out of Malfoy Manor by owl.

Rather than mull over what could possibly have happened the previous day whilst she was dreading a conversation she had never wanted to have with her father, Rose decided the send a reply back to Scorpius demanding more in depth explanation as soon as possible. She got up and took the few steps over to her desk, pulling out a spare sheaf of parchment, plus a quill and ink, once she got there.

Rose tapped the quill against her chin thoughtfully for a moment before she quickly wrote out a short but detailed explanation of everything that had gone on in her life since they had last seen each other. She ended her note with a request for more information, which she really hoped Scorpius would be quick to send back.

As soon as the ink dried, Rose rolled the parchment up and Scorpius' owl was quickly on her way back home. Nodding satisfactorily to herself, Rose contemplated going downstairs for an early breakfast, before she realized that her dad would most likely still be down there, as he usually left for work around eight. With her two options being to either face her father while still not fully-conscious or going back to her very inviting-looking bed, Rose chose the second options.

Two hours later, Rose got up again before getting dressed for the day. Crossing her fingers that her dad hadn't chosen to stay home from work today, she exited her bedroom and made her way down into the kitchen, which was deserted, save for her mother.

"Good morning, dear," Hermione said, glancing up from the morning _Prophet_.

"Hey mum," Rose replied, grabbing an apple off of the counter. "Um…so, did you have any big plans for today? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Hermione placed her paper back on the table and gave her daughter and expectant look. "Not really. I just thought I'd spend some time with my lovely children before they get caught up in their summer vacations. Why?"

"Er…well, I kind of promised Victoire I'd help her with some plans for the wedding," Rose replied. "That's what she owled me about last night. I'm supposed to meet her at the Burrow at ten…er, in five minutes."

"Alright," Hermione said, picking up her paper once more. "I'll just harass Hugo about his study habits today, then. You two have fun, dear."

"You too, mum," Rose said with a slight smile, before leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room and approaching the fireplace. Several moments and a swirl of emerald green flames later, Rose was stepping out into her grandparents' house where she was promptly attacked by a reddish-blonde blur.

"Rosie!" Victoire exclaimed, practically squeezing the life out of her younger cousin. "I'm so glad you could come; it'll be great to spend some time with you."

"Hey Vic," Rose replied, returning the hug. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Rosie'?"

"Probably as many times as I've told you that my name isn't 'Vic'," Victoire replied sweetly, breaking the hug, but grabbing one of Rose's hands and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose asked, following obediently, more to upright and not trip than out of longing to help with wedding plans.

"Just going through all of the responses for who's coming," Victoire said. "Then we'll do the seating chart for the reception."

Rose nodded, thinking Dominique had been exaggerating at Christmas when she had said that planning a wedding was the most mind-numbing job in the world. Then she saw the large stack of as-yet unopened envelopes covering a majority of the kitchen table.

For the next hour and a half Rose and Victoire sorted through all of the responses, making quick work of it as they talked about what they had each been up to since they had last seen each other. Victoire, always the prepared for everything Ravenclaw, then pulled out a completed seating chart and began comparing it to the guest list she and Rose had drawn up. It was as Victoire began checking names off and the two cousins seemingly ran out of things to talk about, that realization dawned on Rose.

Victoire didn't know about Scorpius. Rose had pretty much already invited him to the wedding, but she knew for a fact that his name wasn't on the guest list. She was going to have to rectify this situation. And quickly.

"Vic?" Rose began tentatively.

"Hmm?" Victoire replied, only half-paying attention by this point, part of the reason why the conversation topics had run dry.

"I've got a boyfriend," Rose blurted out suddenly.

Victoire's head shot up abruptly, her eyes wide; the seating chart lay apparently forgotten on the table in between them.

"Who? When? For how long?" Victoire rattled off her questions rapidly, her eyes widening eagerly. "And why is this the first that I'm hearing about it?"

"Erm…" Rose squirmed uncomfortably in her chair underneath Victoire's intense gaze, "Scorpius Malfoy. May of fifth year. So we've been dating for more than a year now. We've been keeping it a secret, because it definitely isn't a secret that his dad and mine weren't overly fond of each other while they were at school, to put it nicely."

"A year?" Victoire repeated, and Rose couldn't exactly read the emotions flitting across the older girl's face, but they definitely didn't look good to the younger redhead. "Rose Weasley! I can't _believe_ you! You've been dating this boy for an entire _year_ and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me? I'm getting _married_ in _two_ _weeks_! And now I've got to rearrange the entire seating chart so that I can fit your _boyfriend_ in!"

And with that final word, Victoire began scribbling fiercely on her piece of parchment once more.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked suddenly. Rose spun around in her chair to see that her grandmother had just stepped into the room.

"Gran!" Rose cried, standing up and rushing over to hug her grandmother.

"Hello, Rosie," Molly replied, smiling at her granddaughter. "How was school?"

"It was good," Rose replied, breaking free from her grandmother's hold and leading the older woman over to the kitchen table. The pair sat down, but Victoire was still absorbed in her seating chart and didn't appear to notice them. "I got O's on all of my exams."

Molly smiled. "And I see you've been helping Victoire, here, with her plans."

"Well, I was trying to…" Rose replied. "But you know Vic."

"I thought I heard raised voices in here," Molly said, "What was all that about?"

"Ah…I..er…" Rose stumbled over her words, "Was just telling Victoire a-about my, erm, my b-boyfriend, Gran."

"Your boyfriend?" Molly repeated. "Do you have a new one then?"

"A new one?" Rose repeated, more than a little confused.

"Yes, a new one," Molly confirmed, standing back up and going over to look through the cupboards, beginning to prepare lunch. "Last summer there was that charming Malfoy boy, and once I saw you two together at Christmas I thought for sure you'd be bringing him to the wedding."

"Saw us…together?" Was all Rose appeared able to say. "But Gran, we only just told everyone that we're dating yesterday."

Molly raised an eyebrow dubiously at her granddaughter. "If you say so, dear," She said, giving her wand a flick and causing the potatoes to begin peeling themselves. "Oh, and your grandfather agreed with me."

"_Gran_," Rose moaned, bringing her hands to cover her face.

"Don't worry, dear," Molly consoled her granddaughter as she pulled more cooking utensils out of the cupboard. "The two of you weren't as bad as your parents were at your age. I swear everyone knew those two were going to end up together except them. Now, are you staying for lunch?"

Several hours later, after a filling lunch and more berating from Victoire and disbelief from their Gran, Rose begged off staying for dinner, too, saying that her mum would be worried about where she had gotten to.

"Come back soon, dear," Molly told her granddaughter as she gave her a tight hug.

"I can always use more help with wedding plans," Victoire informed Rose with an eager grin, having eventually forgiven Rose for her…oversight over the course of the afternoon.

"I'll see what I can manage," Rose replied, more for Victoire's sake than her grandmother's.

"Bye, Rosie," Was the last thing Rose heard from Victoire before she stepped into the roaring green flames once more.

Rose took one step into her living room before stopping dead at the sight directly in her line of vision.

"Rose," Ron said in a serious voice from his seat on the couch opposite the fireplace, "I think we need to talk."


	7. Ron, Take 2

**Chapter Seven-Ron, Take 2**

Rose was a Weasley through and through. She had the distinctive flaming red hair and a sprinkling of freckles across her face. On her very first day at Hogwarts, during the sorting, the hat had barely touched her head before it had proclaimed her a Gryffindor, like so many of her relatives before her. And, true to the defining characteristics of Gryffindors, she was brave and bold, and she possessed a few healthy doses daring, nerve, and chivalry. Or, at least she did most of the time.

As Rose found herself unexpectedly face-to-face with her father, she suddenly felt all of those traits promptly deserting her.

"Erm…right this second?" Rose questioned, glancing at the door and attempting to calculate how quickly she could reach it and escape, and how quickly her father could possibly catch up.

Ron just gave her a stern look and Rose quickly took a seat on the armchair next to the couch her dad was sitting on.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as soon as she was seated, and Rose thought she could detect a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"The Burrow," Rose replied evenly.

"Doing what?" Ron asked now.

"Helping Victoire with wedding stuff," Rose said. "She owled me last night; mum said it was alright for me to go over."

"I know; I already talked to your mother. Was Victoire the only person there?" Ron fired off rapidly, and Rose believed that she was starting to see the direction her dad was going in with this line of questioning. Why, oh _why_ had she ever brought the matter up the previous night? She could have been happy keeping this relationship a secret for the rest of her life, even if it did eventually turn into marriage…or kids. Really, it wouldn't be a big deal to keep that hidden from pretty much the rest of the world.

"Well, Gran was there, too," Rose responded, deciding to play along for the time being. As she spoke, Hugo slipped into the room and leaned leisurely against the wall behind their dad, a glass of water in his hand. Rose ignored him for the time being; she'd confront him about his part in all of this later.

"So it was just you, Victoire, and my mum?" Ron questioned, "Only the three of you? All day?"

"Yep," Rose said, internally rolling her eyes at her dad, no matter how nerve-wracking it was becoming for her as he continued putting off the subject she knew he was going to bring up.

"And how are Victoire and mum?" Came Ron's next question. If it wasn't for the fact that Rose really quite liked being alive and did not want to discuss her relationship status with her father ever again, she might have screamed as a result of him continuing to put that part of their conversation off.

"They're fine, I suppose," Rose replied, "You know how Vic can get, though; she's gone a bit crazy about all of this wedding stuff."

Although Ron's face had been pretty much blank throughout most of the conversation, Rose thought she saw him flinch slightly when she referred to her older cousin by her childhood nickname, back when none of the younger cousins were able to pronounce it correctly. For the briefest of moments, Rose felt quite satisfied for the discomforting reminder she had obviously just given her dad; payback for what he was currently putting her through (and the grounding he would shortly attempt to give her for the rest of her life). And then she realized that perhaps that hadn't been the best idea, though, because it reminded Rose of her dad's ability to hold grudges. Any second now the subject of Rose's boyfriend was going to be brought up, and she just knew her dad was going to finally snap.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

"I remember when Bill and Fleur got married," Ron said with a thoughtful nod. "It was quite possibly one of the most frightening periods of my life."

"Aunt Fleur scared you?" Rose asked dubiously.

"No, mum did," Ron replied. "Not only did she have to put up with all of the planning and then setting up and everything that went with that, she knew we—Uncle Harry, your mum, and I—were planning to drop out of school and sneak off on some dangerous mission that no one would tell her about."

"You used to be such a rebel, dad," Rose said with a shake of her head, "Running off to go defeat the darkest wizard of the day when you were barely even of age."

Ron frowned slightly as he processed what she was saying. "Rosie," He began slowly, "Is that why you're doing this?"

"Why I'm doing what?" Rose asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about but wanting him to have to say it out loud. Acknowledging it would make it real; not that she didn't want it to be real, but after her dad's initial reaction…

"D-Dating Sc-Malfoy," Ron replied. "Are you dating Malfoy as some kind of rebellious act against your mum and me?"

Now it was Rose's turn to frown. "Why would I need to do that?"

"Well…we're famous, I suppose. Is this your way of saying you want attention?" Ron asked, looking as if he genuinely believed that this had to be the explanation for his daughter's sudden announcement the previous night.

"No…" Rose said slowly. "I thought you said you talked to mum earlier?"

"Yeah, about where you were," Ron told her. "And she might have mentioned something about me just listening to what you have to say about all of this. So this is me listening. I realize I may have…overreacted a bit last night, but I want to understand what's going on, I really do."

"Dad," Rose said slowly, "I'm dating Scorpius because I want to be. It has absolutely nothing to do with you and mum. I mean, yeah, it's totally cool that you guys are famous and all that, but that doesn't really matter to me. And, it didn't influence my decision to go out with Scorpius either. And no, before you ask it wasn't his dad's idea, either. In fact…well, he also never told his parents about the two of us dating."

"You know," Ron began slowly, his expression still undecipherable, "The way you say that, it's as if the two of you have been hiding this for a while. But you haven't, have you? You wouldn't do that, would you, Rosie?"

Hugo leaned forward eagerly at this, and Rose frowned slightly at him; he appeared to be enjoying all of this a bit too much for her liking. She forced all thoughts of her brother out of her mind, however, and focused on her dad, taking a deep breath. This was it. He hadn't killed her the night before when he found out about her boyfriend, but this next piece of information might just make him snap.

"Dad, we've been dating for about a year already," Rose finally said as calmly as she could manage, resisting the urge to turn around and run away and pretend like she hadn't ever said a word about her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy to anyone.

Her forced-calm trance was broken however when the glass of water Hugo had been holding slipped from his hand, fell to the ground, and shattered. The expression on her younger brother's face was one of wide-eyed disbelief.

"About…a year?" Ron repeated forcefully, the tips of his ears going bright red.

"Well, technically it's one year, one month, three weeks, and five days, give or take a few hours," Rose rattled off, her nerves finally getting the best of her. "Not that I'm counting or anything."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down at least a tiny bit. "Your mother didn't mention that part."

"Ah…yes…erm, that would be because I kind of, sort of, maybe didn't share that little tidbit with her…yet," Rose said hesitantly.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"It never came up?" Rose offered.

Ron exhaled sharply at this, and Hugo, behind him, gave a disbelieving snort.

"Dad," Rose began tentatively when Ron didn't immediately make an attempt to verbally continue the conversation. "Are you still…angry with me?"

Ron sighed now and, although there was still a pink tinge to his complexion, he appeared to have overcome his brief moment of incredulity. "No, Rosie. I suppose now I'm more disappointed than anything. Why wouldn't you tell your mother and I about this before?"

"Well…honestly dad? I kind of expected you to react exactly the way you did yesterday. Can you really blame me for wanting to put it off?" Rose questioned rationally.

"But for an entire year?" Ron replied.

"I suppose that was a bit much," Rose admitted. "But in my defense I was at school for a majority of the time, and you've met your nieces and nephews. They can be a bit…intense. I feel like things could have turned out badly if they had known about Scorpius and me."

"It would've made me feel better," Ron muttered under his breath. "And it's only going to be Al, Lily, and Hugo left next year, too. James and Fred would have kept him in line, although Roxanne could have probably handled him all by herself."

"Da-_ad_," Rose groaned, "You know you've liked Scorpius whenever he came around Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's to see Al."

"That was before I found out that he is your boyfriend," Ron informed her. "I'm not so sure about that kid anymore."

"But you said you aren't angry anymore!" Rose protested. "You've never had a problem with him before…well, not since Al became friends with him, anyway. And we've already been dating for a year; can't you just give him a chance?"

Ron just gave his daughter a look. "Rosie, I'm your father. I'm not supposed to like any of your…boyfriends."

They lapsed into a brief silence—during which Hugo looked as if he was going to leave the room—before Rose spoke up again.

"Dad," she began tentatively, "I just need to know: you are one hundred percent, positively, absolutely, without a doubt, no questions asked sure that you aren't angry anymore about me dating Scorpius? Minus the whole thing about me being the biggest disappointment in the history of disappointing children, because I waited a year to tell you, of course."

Ron cracked a small smile at that. "No, I'm not angry; your mum would have my head if I still was. I was just a bit…caught off guard last night, that's all. And don't worry, Hugo's the bigger disappointment: he's a Tornadoes fan."

"Hey!" Hugo protested from his place leaning against the wall behind the couch.

"Thanks dad," Rose said with a grin.

Ron smiled back briefly, before his expression became stern once more. "So, when am I going to officially meet your boyfriend? I need to work up my intimidatingness."

"'Intimidatingness'? Really, dad? Really?" Rose questioned with a slight grimace at her father's apparent disregard for the English language.

Ron didn't reply and merely gave his daughter an expectant look.

"I've invited him to Teddy and Victoire's wedding," Rose replied. "And before you say anything, I've already told Vic, and she's already thrown a fit about changing the seating plan—which she's already done—so yes, he is definitely coming. Well…if he's still alive. I'm not entirely sure how things went down with his parents."

"Malfoy always was rather violent," Ron said eagerly, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Mum was the one who punched him," She reminded her dad, before standing up. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about, or can I go? I want to see if Scorpius wrote back yet."

"You can go," Ron said with a wave of his hand. She was across the room and about to step into the hallway before he spoke again. "Oh, and Rosie?"

"Yeah?" She said, looking back over her shoulder.

"Next time you get your first boyfriend tell me about it in a timely fashion, would you?" Ron requested.

Rose grinned. "No problem, dad."

Ron gave a satisfactory nod, and Rose resumed her course to her room, the dulcet sounds of her dad and Hugo 'discussing' Quidditch teams following her down the hall and all the way up the stairs.

**a/n-Writing this chapter took a bit longer than I expected it to, sorry. And, unfortunately, now that classes have started again, my updates probably won't be quite so frequent. I do believe this story is nearing it's end, however. I have a couple more reactions planned, but if there are any people whose reactions you would like to see, just let me know and I'll see what I can come up with :)**


	8. Astoria

**a/n-This chapter picks up right where things left off with Scorpius in Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Eight-Astoria**

The confident expression faded from Scorpius' face as Rose disappeared down the train corridor with Albus.

While he did believe that Rose was over-reacting just a bit with her multiple theories about how her father was going to violently kill her sometime in the near future, Scorpius felt like there might be a hint of truth to those predictions. As he had already told his girlfriend on more than one occasion when the subject had come up, Ron Weasley wasn't about to kill his only daughter; there was no chance. Rather, he would most likely kill Scorpius. Therefore, Scorpius was the one who to worry about his untimely demise at the hands of an angry parent.

But Scorpius wasn't really afraid of Ron Weasley, his girlfriend's father.

Over the years, through his friendship with Albus, Scorpius had gotten the impression that Ron vaguely approved of the Malfoy heir as a friend for his nephew. As a result, there was no doubt in Scorpius' mind that Ron would eventually get over the fact that Scorpius was dating his daughter. You know…eventually. By the time he retired…or was on his deathbed…or after a few centuries of being a ghost. Any way it went, however, Scorpius was confident (or as confident he could be in his current state) that Ron would one day accept him as Rose's boyfriend.

So no, Scorpius wasn't afraid of Ron. But he _was_ terrified of telling his own father, and what said father's reaction would be.

Scorpius knew without a doubt that his father had definitely mellowed—for lack of a better word—out after the end of the second war. Draco Malfoy no longer had a vendetta against all those not of pure blood, and he certainly no longer practiced any kind of dark magic. These things Scorpius could personally attest to, having been raised by the man. In fact, Draco had been pardoned after the war, although his own father had gone back to prison for a brief stint before being pardoned as well.

While the Malfoy family _had_ renounced the Dark Lord and had even been instrumental in rounding up the last few remaining Death Eaters and others sympathetic to the cause, they had ultimately fallen from grace (not that they had been in very good standing with the Ministry at the time anyway). Draco and Astoria were rebuilding the Malfoy name, though. And, with the little he had been told about his family's less-than-illustrious past, Scorpius couldn't be any more proud of the slow-but-sure changes his parents were bringing about.

But Scorpius was still terrified of telling his dad about Rose.

Draco Malfoy might have changed and he might no longer be any sort of Dark wizard, but he was still entirely less than fond of the Weasley family. As it was, he could barely even fathom his son's friendship with a Potter, though he tolerated it. Scorpius didn't want to know how Draco would react to the news that his only son was dating the next worse thing.

Scorpius had been the one to push Rose to agree to finally letting their secret out though, so he couldn't back out now. And so, steeling himself for the worst, Scorpius finally stood and dragged his things out of the compartment, down the train car, and onto the platform. Scanning the platform, he caught sight of a mass of red and black hair—Rose's family. He didn't linger on his girlfriend very long, however, and continued to scan the area when his gaze fell on a blonde woman who had just walked through the barrier and onto the platform. Scorpius quickly made his way over to her.

"Hello, mother," Scorpius said, swooping down and kissing the much shorter woman on the cheek.

"You weren't waiting very long, were you, dear?" Astoria asked, catching her son's arm and pulling him into a hug as he made to stand up straight again. "And what have I told you about calling me the 'm' word? I'm far too young to be referred to in such a manner."

"I only just got off the train, mum," Scorpius said patiently, with a small smile.

"Oh good," Astoria said, finally releasing him from her hold. "I was all set to leave the office an hour ago, but then that blasted editor decided that I needed to rewrite my entire article for tonight's deadline."

"I could have just gone home on my own. I do have my apparition license now, you know," Scorpius pointed out.

"Nonsense," Astoria said, pointing her wand at Scorpius' luggage and vanishing it all back to their home. "I am your mother and I hardly see you for ten months out of the year because you're at school. If I want to pick you up from the train station then I very well will."

"What happened to not using the 'm' word?" Scorpius demanded, smirking at her.

"You're an ungrateful child," Astoria informed him airily. "Now, are we all ready to go? The car is just outside."

"I'm ready," Scorpius said, gesturing for his mother to lead the way back into the muggle world and out of the train station. "But I can't believe that father is still letting you be seen in such a _muggle_ contraption."

Astoria let out a light peal of laughter. "You know you're just itching to finally learn how to drive it this summer. And speaking of your father, he said he's sorry that he couldn't be here to pick you up, too. Apparently it's a busy day at St. Mungo's and he couldn't get away early like he planned."

Scorpius shrugged, none too eager to catch up with his father on everything that had been going on in the younger Malfoy's life since the pair had last seen each other.

Fifteen minutes later, the two Malfoys were both buckled into the car and en route to the London apartment Draco and Astoria had opted to live in rather than Malfoy Manor after their marriage.

"You're awfully quiet," Astoria commented. Since leaving King's Cross Scorpius had barely said more than a few words, and all of them short, one-word responses to questions his mother had asked him.

In response, Scorpius gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"Is it because you won't be able to see Al until July because of his cousin's wedding?" Astoria pressed. "Because you know it could be good for the two of you to spend some time apart. You won't share a dorm forever."

"How'd you know about the wedding?" Scorpius asked.

"It's been all over the paper, dear. And I do hope that, after seventeen years, you've realized that I work for the _Daily Prophet_," Astoria replied, her gaze focused on the heavy afternoon traffic, though Scorpius detected the teasing not in her voice. "Besides, it _is_ the wedding of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Considering who they're related to, their wedding shows that that stupid war is really and truly behind us, and that we've rebuilt. It's a big deal. Don't tell me you've stopped supporting your mum and don't read the _Prophet_ anymore?"

"I'll be fine without Al for a few weeks, mum," Scorpius finally said, ignoring his mother's teasing accusation. "I might see him sooner than you think, anyway. He says Victoire is going absolutely insane with wedding plans, so he might end up running away."

"It's not as if she's his sister," Astoria said reasonably. "It can't be that bad for him. But I don't even want to imagine the frenzy that would surround the wedding of one of the Potter children. Or Ron and Hermione Weasley's children, either."

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that. He did figure, however, that it would probably not be a good idea to mention that he was currently dating one of those children within the context of the conversation he and his mum were currently having. But…maybe it would be best to get telling his mum about Rose out of the way before his dad came home. She was awfully resourceful…in fact, Scorpius wouldn't put it past her to find some way of disguising his identity so that he could live out the rest of his life without fear of his father tracking him down to kill him for dating a Weasley.

"You know, it's funny you should mention Rose and Hugo, mum," Scorpius suddenly said.

"Is it really?" Astoria replied. "How so?"

"Well, you see," Scorpius began, nervous despite the fact that he knew his mother would always love him no matter who he did or didn't date. "It's like this: Rose and I are kind of, sort of, maybe dating."

Astoria raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her son, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "'Kind of, sort of, maybe?'" She repeated. "Scorpius, darling, you either are or you aren't. There isn't any 'maybe' when it comes to whether or not you're dating someone. And," She continued pointedly, cutting Scorpius off when he opened his mouth to respond, "I'd imagine Rose wouldn't take very kindly to you saying that you're only 'kind of' dating when it's already been more than a year."

"Fine, we are dating, then," Scorpius rushed out once his mother finished speaking. Then he paused, and turned in his seat so that his entire body was facing her. "Wait…how did you know it's been more than a year?"

"I'm a journalist, dear," Astoria informed her son. "I thought we'd covered that already. _And_, I notice everything."

"So you've pretty much known the entire time?" Scorpius questioned, slightly amazed. "And you didn't say anything? Wait…you didn't tell dad, did you?"

"Oh Scorpius," Astoria said lightly, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and patting Scorpius' hand gently. "You are my only son. I quite like you being alive, you know."

"I knew it," Scorpius muttered. "Dad really will kill me when I tell him. Even you think so."

"Now, we both know he might over-react…a bit," Astoria said slowly. "Obviously that's why you've waited so long to tell anyone, but he won't _kill_ you. Your father is a Healer; it's part of his job to keep people alive."

"Fine, then he's going to torture me until I'm on the very edge of death and keep me like that for the rest of my life, until I do die, and he can somehow blame it on more natural causes," Scorpius stated.

"You did always have an over-active imagination as a child," Astoria commented, glancing over her shoulder to check the traffic before pulling into the last available spot on the curb outside of their building. She turned off the car and then turned back to face her son. "Will you be telling your father about Rose tonight, or is this going to be a secret you keep until the two of you are walking down the aisle?"

Scorpius sighed. "Rose and I agreed we'd tell our families when we got home from school," he said reluctantly. "So I'll be telling dad when he gets home from work, I suppose."

"Excellent," Astoria said with a nod, pulling her keys out of the ignition. "I'll be sure to make his favorite food for supper then, it's bound to help soften the blow a bit."

Scorpius gave his mother a helpless nod as she got out of the car. Things were going to get very interesting once his father got home…


	9. Draco

**a/n-Just for the record, this chapter contains the reaction that inspired this whole story.**

**Chapter Nine-Draco**

When he had first gotten his Hogwarts letter, just about seven years ago now, Scorpius hadn't known much about his family history. True, by that time he had memorized the names on both the Greengrass and the Malfoy family trees back about ten generations each, and he'd seen pictures of both of his parents in their younger days. But Draco and Astoria hadn't wanted their young son exposed to the information that he was, quite frankly, descended from a long line of dark witches and wizards.

They knew, however, that once Scorpius got to school, he would be discriminated against for his last name, as he and all of his fellow students had been born in the years directly following the Second War. And so, shortly after receiving his Hogwarts letter, Draco and Astoria had sat Scorpius down and explained to him the history that went along with all of the names he had memorized.

It had been an eye-opening experience for young Scorpius, who had been shocked to finally learn about his parents' pasts, but it was to be expected, really. And anyway, it only served to strengthen the admiration the young boy was only just beginning to have for his parents. Even at eleven, Scorpius could appreciate what it must have been like for Astoria to embrace her placement in Ravenclaw House and finally go against everything that the Greengrass family believed in, and the things Draco had gone through after the war to clear the Malfoy name and prove that they _had_ changed.

Learning all of this answered so many questions that Scorpius had always been afraid to ask. For example, why his father always got suspicious looks from complete strangers when they were out in public, but also why he had never met his mother's parents (and why she had always firmly stated that he never would if she had anything to say about it). And, while he was on the subject of grandparents, why Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy didn't like going out anywhere, except to visit their son, grandson, and daughter-in-law in the comfort of their London flat.

Knowing all of this, Scorpius went to Hogwarts fully expecting to quite probably never have a single friend. There might be the odd student (_ahem_ Slytherin) who would no doubt attempt to befriend Scorpius because of his family history, but he fully intended to put as much distance as possible between himself and those types of people.

But then he met Albus Potter.

Albus, who practically refused to be known by his last name and simply wanted to be called 'Al.'

Al was the best friend that Scorpius had never even bothered to dream about the possibility of having. Of course, even though they ended up in different houses, it seemed like wherever Al was, his cousin Rose was right there, too. And if there was one person that young Scorpius couldn't stand more than anyone else, it was Rose Weasley.

During his first Christmas home, after Scorpius had finished regaling his parents with tales of his first term at Hogwarts, Draco had remarked that the only thing that made him feel better about his son's friendship with 'the Potter boy' was that Scorpius was less than fond of the Weasley girl.

And it was for this reason that seventeen-year-old Scorpius Malfoy was terrified to tell his father that he was now dating Rose.

It was no secret to both Scorpius and Rose that, in their school days, Draco had not gotten along with Rose's parents and Al's dad in any way, shape, or form. And even now, in adulthood, they all preferred to have nothing do with the other whatsoever.

Things would not be good for Scorpius when Draco found out that his only son was currently dating the daughter of the people he disliked most in the world.

At this thought, Scorpius merely let out a weary sigh and continued to stare resolutely at the plain, white ceiling above his bed.

"Don't tell me you're already bored," An amused voice sounded from the doorway to Scorpius' room. "If this is how you're going to be after barely an hour at home, I think I'll be telling your mum that we're shipping you off to the Manor for the summer, so that we don't have to deal with you being such a teenager."

Scorpius froze at the sound of the familiar voice and slowly turned his head to face the doorway when it stopped. His father was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, smirking slightly at his son.

"No arguments from you, then?" Draco continued, his smirk widening slightly.

"If she won't let me come home from the train station alone, mum most definitely won't be letting me out of her sight for my entire summer break," Scorpius said confidently, in an attempt to block out thoughts of the conversation he would most likely be having with his father very soon now.

Draco shrugged. "You're probably right about that one. Better luck next time, I guess. But speaking of your mum, she sent me to inform you that it's time for dinner now, though I don't see why she couldn't have just hollered it at you from the kitchen like she usually does with me."

Scorpius sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, before standing up and making his way out of the room. He waited until he had already made it past his father before speaking again.

"It's just because she likes me better than you."

"Ungrateful little…" Scorpius heard his father mutter as quickened his pace upon catching a whiff of the aroma coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Sit," Astoria commanded her son, pointing at the table, where three places were laid out. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

"I only just found out that he was home," Scorpius said at the same time as Draco walked into the kitchen as said, "Talked to me about what?"

"You planned this, didn't you, mother?" Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the woman who had been claiming for the past seventeen years that she loved him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out," Astoria informed her son airily, taking her seat at the table and beginning to eat. "And I do believe we have already discussed how you are strictly forbidden from referring to me in such a foul manner."

"Malfoys do not 'chicken out,'" Draco informed his wife sternly, though with a certain air of fondness. He turned his attention towards his son, then, serving himself as he spoke. "But what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You haven't gotten kicked out of school have you?"

"No, dad," Scorpius said with a weary sigh. "I…I have a girlfriend."

Draco paused, his fork in midair, halfway to his mouth, and lifted his head so that he was looking directly at Scorpius now. He slowly lowered it back to his plate and gave his son his undivided attention.

"Do you really?" Draco asked, looking far too interested for Scorpius' comfort.

"Yep," Scorpius said quickly.

"And does she have a name?" Draco questioned.

"Of course she does," Scorpius said.

"Well are you going to tell me who she is?" Draco asked when Scorpius made no attempt to volunteer the information. "Or would you rather first explain why you obviously told your mother first, rather than tell the two of us together?"

"Now, Draco," Astoria admonished her husband, "We all know I'm quite better at noticing things than you are. Why, I've known the entire time that they were dating, and you clearly didn't even have a clue."

"The entire time?" Draco repeated, and now Scorpius couldn't read his father's expression very clearly. "So this isn't a recent development?"

"Er…no, not really," Scorpius said slowly. "We…um, well, we decided not to tell anyone, because…erm…well, we just thought it would be for the best."

Draco just took one last look at his son, before turning hastily to his wife. "Astoria, darling, please tell me…it's not…Pansy's daughter…is it? I really don't know what I'd do if Scorpius ended up marrying her. Pansy and I would be…_family_."

Astoria frowned sternly at her husband. "I'm sure Pansy's daughter is a perfectly lovely girl. But no, it's not her." She turned back to her son now. "Scorpius, be a dear and put your father out of his misery."

"Fine…" Scorpius said. "Dad, my girlfriend is…Rose."

"Rose?" Draco repeated thoughtfully. "Rose…Rose…I know that name. Rose…" His eyes widened suddenly, and Scorpius knew that his father had figured it out. "Not…Rose _Weasley_? Al's cousin? Weasel and Granger—_ahem_, I mean Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter?"

"Yes," Scorpius flinched preemptively, fearing his father's reaction.

"Do you have any idea how brilliant this is?" Draco exclaimed, suddenly jubilant, standing up as he spoke. "Father will be absolutely furious! I'll send him an owl right away."

"Er…he will?" Scorpius was nothing short of confused at his father's reaction.

"Of course. Old habits die hard and…well, Father never did like the Weasley's very much. Scorpius, I'm very proud of you," Draco smiled fondly at his only son, before clapping him on the shoulder in a fatherly manner and turning around and leaving the room.

"O-_kay_ then…" Scorpius simply stared at the closed door his father had just disappeared behind.

Well, that had definitely gone better than Scorpius had ever imagined it would. Now the only problem would be if, sometime in the future, he and Rose ever got married…unless his father was still deluded enough to think that Scorpius was marrying a Weasley just to make his grandfather angry. Of course, Scorpius never really had understood the ways in which his father's mind worked…

"Dad's lost it," Scorpius stated, and Astoria nodded her agreement.

"It was bound to happen eventually," She said with a shrug. "But all's well that ends well. And you were worried…"

Scorpius merely nodded, still in a bit of a daze. Slowly, he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, placing his napkin next to his still-full plate.

"Can I be excused, mum? I think…I think I'll go owl Rose, tell her it turns out that she doesn't need to fear for her life as far as dad is concerned."

"Go right ahead dear," Astoria said lightly. "But it'll be your night for dishes."

"'Course, mum, thanks," Scorpius said, already making his way back towards his room and not paying the slightest attention to what she was saying.

Once back in his room, he sat down at his desk and pulled a spare piece of parchment towards himself. After rummaging around in the drawers, he found an old quill and a bottle of ink and slowly and painstakingly wrote out a short message to his girlfriend.

_25 June 2023_

_Dear Rosie,_

_I've told my parents about us. I'm afraid that my father has gone a bit mad. I'll write you again soon with all of the details once everything gets all sorted out._

_See you soon, hopefully._

_All my Love,_

_Scorpius_

Nodding to himself, Scorpius rolled the bit of parchment up and walked over to where his owl was perched on her stand, sleeping.

"Hey girl," He said softly, running a finger on her back. She hooted indignantly at him for disturbing her slumber. "I've got a letter for you," He continued, "For Rose. It's been ages since you've seen her."

The tawny owl ignored him and began preening herself. Scorpius quickly persuaded her to take the letter however, once he had acquired an owl treat from his trunk. And moments later he was watching her disappear into the darkening night sky, off to Rose. He wondered if things had ended up being as interesting for her as they had been for him…


	10. Interlude

**Chapter Ten-Interlude**

_26 June 2023_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Things have been hectic since I last saw you, like I knew they would be. Just for the record, if telling everyone ends up ruining everything, then I'm blaming you; it _was_ your idea._

_Anyway, I told my mum right away, during the car ride home, about us. She seemed pleased with the news; I always knew I liked her. Dad, on the other hand, well…he went completely nuts, to put it nicely (not that I think he deserves any niceness right now). He said he was going to have a talk with Uncle Harry about who he should let Al be friends with. My dad is so frustrating! And let me tell you right now, I won't stand for any of this. I'm the good kid; I deserve better!_

_I ended up going to the Potter's to find Hugo after my…chat with Dad, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny both said they were happy for us. Aunt Ginny already knew, even. And she confirmed my suspicions: my cousins _were_ behind all of that nonsense with us getting trapped in the library last month. I know Al is your friend and all that, but do you think you could maybe find a new friend? Pretty please? I want to strangle my dear cousin for going along with James' stupid plan (because of course _he_ was behind it; it's like Vic and Teddy all over again!)._

_I guess I'll have to talk to Dad again, make him see reason. Just so you know, you really should fear for your life, I think. This really isn't exaggerating anything. And what about your parents? What do you mean your dad's gone mad? Was he as furious as my dad is (and probably will be _forever_)?_

_Write back as soon as you can! I need to know what's going on!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

**26 June 2023**

**Rosie,**

**I hope your dad comes around, I really do. But at least your mum is okay with us, and your aunt and uncle, too. Speaking of your Aunt, my mum knew too. She said she's known the entire time. And she didn't say **_**anything**_** about it for an entire **_**year**_**! Journalists…they always seem to have something up their sleeves…**

**But I kind of thought mum would be alright with it from the beginning; she's always liked you. Not that she's actually met you…we should really change that, you know. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you.**

**Yes, you read that correctly. My parents. Both of them. When I said I think my dad's gone mad I really meant it. I thought he would be furious when he found out, but he was actually really excited. He seems to be under the impression that I'm dating you to make my grandfather angry. I've told you about Grandfather, right? He has changed his ways since the war, but I think he really doesn't like your family very much, still. Sorry. Dad, on the other hand, is determined to completely clear the Malfoy name and gets frustrated with Grandfather for not trying as hard as Dad think he should to be a better person.**

**So, altogether, I guess I was worried about nothing. But there really was no way I could have predicted my parents' reactions. I think I'm still in a state of shock from Dad's jubilation. I'm not entirely convinced that he hasn't gone completely insane. I'm really not.**

**I do hope everything can be worked out with your dad, though. I can even come over and talk to him in person, if you want. Knowing your dad and his previous reaction, it probably wouldn't be for the best, though. Unless…we've never discussed how you feel about dating a ghost…**

**Let me know how everything goes.**

**Miss you!**

**All my love,**

**Scorpius**

* * *

27 June 2023

Scorp,

We need to talk. I can't believe you and Rose—my alleged best friends—didn't tell me.

Write me back. Right. Now. Or else I'm never speaking to you ever again.

-Al

* * *

**27 June 2023**

**Al,**

**Don't pretend like you had nothing to do with locking us in the library. We know you did. But how do you think Alice would feel about it? I'd really hate for your girlfriend to be upset with you for doing something like that to her best friend…**

**-Scorpius**

* * *

_27 June 2023_

_Scorpius,_

_It's a miracle!_

_I managed to talk Dad around!_

_More soon!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

* * *

28 June 2023

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

That's a low blow, and you know it.

Unfortunately for you, though, she already knows. Bummer for you. (In case you can't tell, I'm laughing hysterically at you.)

Moving on, though, can I move in with you? Please? Seriously, I'm begging here, Scorp. This is the third full day of summer break, and I've spent the past two days being dragged to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's by my mum whenever she goes to help with wedding planning. Apparently, even though I'm of age, I can't be trusted home alone. And yet she's letting James, of all people, move out next month. Not that I'm complaining about that, mind you. Good riddance, if you ask me.

Just…let me know, alright? I promise I don't take up _too_ much room.

-Al

* * *

**28 June 2023**

**Albus Severus Potter,**

**Maybe she won't let you stay home alone because she knows you'll run away the first chance you get. Parents know everything. Think about it.**

**Anyway, mum says she doesn't believe you. Better luck next time, mate.**

**-Scorpius H. Malfoy**

* * *

_29 June 2023_

_Scor,_

_First off, I'm almost positive that your dad has gone certifiably insane. You should seriously consider having him committed to St. Mungo's. He didn't get upset about us at _all_? Not one teeny, tiny, little bit? I must say, I am quite disappointed in your father, Scor. Of course, on the other hand, this just goes to prove that my dad _was_ the one whose reaction we had to worry about all along. But like I told you in my last letter, everything is alright with Dad and me now._

_Can you believe that he actually thought that I was only dating you as an act of rebellion because he and mum are 'so famous'? Sometimes I really worry about my dad…Hey! Maybe we should have both of our dad's committed. Then they can be…er…ward-mates? Bummer they hate each other with a burning passion that will never die, though. It would mess up their treatment if they destroyed the Hospital whilst dueling to the death._

_Anyway, after dad's initial reaction (first he thought I was joking about dating you, before he decided Uncle Harry shouldn't let you and Al be friends anymore), I think mum talked to him a bit and got him to cool down. Because when I talked to him about it the next day, he actually made an effort to understand what was going on. Of course, he got angry again when I mentioned that we'd already been dating for a year without telling him. But clearly he's resigned himself to letting the two of us date because now he's all worried that Al, Lily, and Hugo aren't capable enough of looking out for me, you know, in case you decide to finally live up to the Malfoy name after seventeen years of being your wonderful self. And really, it's not as if I'm of-age now, or anything, either. Nope. I'm not capable of looking out for myself at all. I'll never understand the way my dad's mind works, I think…_

_Oh, and just so you know, I think dad'll be more than just a bit disappointed to be seeing you at the wedding (Ah! Ten more days until I get to see you again!). He was really holding out for your dad being upset with you for dating me. Shame your dad had to let him down by being the awesomest parent ever and totally having the best possible reaction ever after finding out that his only son was dating the daughter/niece of his sworn enemies._

_I should be going now, though. I have to get up early for yet another fitting tomorrow morning. All of this wedding nonsense that Vic is putting all of us through is seriously making me reconsider ever getting married. Or…at least making me rethink having an actual wedding. Tell you what, although apparently you've already decided that we'll be getting married sometime in the future, should you ever decide to actually ask me, let's run away. We won't tell anyone; you know, keep the tradition going. I have a feeling we shouldn't wait quite as long to tell everyone about it, though. There's no telling how they'll all react to that._

_Anyway, think about it. Minus our various family members' disappointment about not being present for our nuptials, I can only see positives with this plan. Seriously._

_Miss you! See you soon!_

_xoxo Rose_

_PS-Oh yes, and I'd almost forgotten: I quite like you alive and well, thank you very much. There shall be no more talk of dating ghosts, especially with the way Moaning Myrtle kept acting that one time we had to hide in her bathroom last year…_

* * *

30 June 2023

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

My name is Victoire Weasley. We have never actually met each other, but I am quite familiar with your son, Scorpius, as he is a friend of my cousin Albus. I do believe you are also quite familiar with several of my various extended family members as well.

Anyway, I am writing to you about my wedding, which will be taking place in just a few days time. As your son may have mentioned to you, he will be attending the wedding with another of my cousins, Rose. Several days ago, while adding his name to the guest list, I happened to notice that, while my fiancé and I have both invited a significant number of guests each, very few of them are his family members. I realize that not many families are quite as large or as close as we Weasley's, but I find it a shame that the few blood-related family members that Teddy does have, have not been invited.

Therefore, although it is the latest notice imaginable, I would like to invite the two of you to my wedding to Teddy Lupin. It will take place on 8 July, 1p.m. at Shell Cottage.

Because this invitation is so last-minute, please don't feel at all as if you are obliged to attend. Teddy and I are the ones at fault here, for our oversight in not inviting you, and I apologize for this profusely. We would, however, be thrilled if you both could join us in celebrating our special day. Please also feel free to bring along Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Sr. As I am writing this letter to you, Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda, has already left to go personally invite her sister and brother-in-law and apologize for our oversight.

Please do consider coming. If nothing else, it would be an excellent opportunity to meet my cousin Rose, while you have the chance, should your lovely son put off introducing you any longer than he already has.

Again, my sincerest apologies; I hope to see all of you in eight days time!

Victoire Weasley


	11. Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily

**Chapter Eleven-Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily**

If Rose Weasley knew one thing for certain, it was that she was, without a doubt, not a morning person. No, mornings were most definitely not her friend.

But did Victoire care about that? No, she most definitely did not. Because if she did, then why in Merlin's name would she have scheduled a dress robe fitting for eight o'clock in the morning during the first week of the summer holiday when many people, Rose included, were still recuperating from final exams?

Rose put it all down to the fact that it was because this was a fitting for robes to be worn in Teddy and Victoire's wedding. And of course, since Victoire was the bride, whatever she said was law. Personally, Rose found that completely ridiculous. But that could have just been her still-waking-up brain talking. Whatever the case, though, all Rose knew was that she was quite a bit less than happy to be waking up so early.

"Just wait until the day of the wedding," Hermione told her daughter, kissing her on the top of the head as she made her way to the floo and past where Rose was sitting, half asleep, at the kitchen table. "If you're all getting ready together, I'm sure Victoire will want everyone there at the crack of dawn to make sure that you have plenty of time for every conceivable disaster to take place."

Rose really didn't know why she ever bothered getting up in the morning.

"Rose," Hermione called, sticking her head back into the kitchen just then. "Lily is here. You two should really be going soon; you don't want to be late."

"Yes, mum," Rose replied, sounding rather lethargic, just as Lily made her way into the kitchen and dropped into the chair across from her older cousin. "Have a nice day at work."

"Have fun, girls," Hermione told the two apparently lifeless cousins before stepping into the floo.

"I think Vic hates us or something," Lily announced, her voice just a bit muffled, as her head had immediately dropped onto the table after she had taken a seat, too tired still to do anything else.

"She'll probably hate us more if we're late for the fitting," Rose replied, slowly getting to her feet. "Why does she even want all of us in the wedding? Aren't we a bit old to be bridesmaids?"

"Didn't she have that American pen friend?" Lily questioned, standing up as well. "Clearly she was a terrible influence; we could still be sleeping right now if it wasn't for her and her need to share her American customs with Vic!"

Rose merely shook her head in reply, and gestured for Lily to follow her into a back corner of the garden. Once the two were safely beyond the wards, the younger redhead grabbed onto Rose's arm and the pair disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"That really isn't the most comfortable sensation," Lily commented lightly, smoothing out her muggle clothing.

"Neither is getting on the bad end of the blushing bride," Dominique stated from where she was seated a few feet to the right of her newly-arrived cousins. She quickly finished off her still-steaming cup of tea before rising to her feet. "You're late."

"We've still got ten minutes to spare," Rose contradicted, glancing at her watch.

"Like I said," Dominique responded, "You're late; haven't you ever met my sister? But come on, everyone else is already over at the shop. They're attempting to spare poor Madame Malkin from the full wrath of Victoire."

"Why _did_ Victoire insist on going to Madame Malkin's?" Lily asked as the trio made their way through the opening in the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. The three of them appeared to be some of the first customers of the day in the just-coming-to-life alley. "I mean, she does to robes for all occasions and whatnot, and they are very nice, but Victoire always seemed like her style was more high-end."

"My sister is a hopeless romantic," Dominique said with a shrug. "Apparently, Vic went to get new robes when Tante Gabrielle got married and Teddy happened to be in there picking something up with Uncle Harry, and he saw her trying them on, and he told her that she was beautiful for the first time."

"And how old where they?" Rose asked after a slight pause.

"Vic was about five, so Teddy was probably seven," Dominique replied. "Young love…"

Lily giggled slightly, but nothing more was said on the matter as they had just reached their destination.

"Dom!" Victoire called almost immediately upon seeing her younger sister and Maid of Honor. "Finally! Madame Malkin is almost done with Molly and you're up next. Rose and Lily, go try those robes on. I swear you've grown since the last time I saw you, Lil."

"Which was last night," Lily murmured out of the bride's earshot.

Victoire was sitting on a stool next to the large mirror along the back wall, which Madame Malkin was currently standing in front of, putting the finishing on Molly's robes. She had indicated a nearby rack that had three sets of dress robes left on it, and which Lucy, Roxanne, and Victoire's friend Joscelind were all standing next to.

"You two were cutting it a bit close, weren't you?" Lucy questioned, as Rose and Lily went to remove their respective robes from the rack.

"It's not even eight yet, Lucy," Molly called to her younger sister. "Cut them some slack."

Lucy merely frowned disapprovingly, showing an intense resemblence to her father, and went back to the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that she had brought along, having planned ahead for time spent in Victoire's company this close to the wedding. Rose and Lily both sank to the ground, still tired from what they considered an obscenely early morning. Dominique, meanwhile, easily joined in on Roxanne and Joscelind's discussion of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup; Joscelind played for Scotland's National team while Dominique was a reserve for France.

"Astoria Malfoy is a genius," Lucy suddenly announced, still hidden behind her paper.

Rose started slightly out of her sleep-deprivation induced stupor at the sound of her boyfriend's mother's name, but would not otherwise have brought any attention to her connection to the newspaper reporter. She'd get around to telling her assembled cousins about her boyfriend eventually, but she was just too tired right now. Victoire, however, was anything but tired at the moment, and was rather in a bit of a frenzy due to her fast-approaching wedding.

"Oh, Rosie, just so you know, I sent the entire Malfoy family an invitation since I already had to find a place for Scorpius," Victoire informed the younger girl. "An _extremely_ last-minute invitation, I might add. I do hope they'll forgive my previous oversight."

Dominique paused in the middle of a sentence to Joscelind, and turned to her sister. "Why does Rose, specifically, need to know that you've invited Al's friend's family to the wedding? Actually, why have you invited them at all?"

"They're Teddy's family," Victoire commented in an offhand way, her concentration more focused on the menu she was supposed to be finalizing than the conversation she was having with her sister. "And it's her boyfriend's parents, after all…Do you think Grand-père would be too upset if there wasn't any bouillabaisse at the reception? Maman isn't very fond of it, and I'm almost positive that he's the only one who ever eats it…"

"I like it too…wait," Dominique cut herself off. "Did you say that Scorpius is Rose's boyfriend? Scorpius _Malfoy_? _Rosie_ is dating Scorpius?"

"He was that cute blonde midget on Slytherin's Quidditch team, right?" Joscelind questioned thoughtfully. Roxanne and Lily merely exchanged smiles with each other.

"He's also our cousin Al's best friend," Dominique replied. "And a Malfoy. Uncle Ron can't be happy about this."

"But he's a Quidditch player," Molly chimed in now, sounding as if that simple fact made everything better. "And we all know that Quidditch players are always prime boyfriend material."

"Rosie," Dominique rounded on Rose, now, who sighed lightly. This was the end of her attempt to take a nap, that was for sure knowing her cousins. "Rosie, are you really dating Scorpius?"

"Yes," Rose said lightly.

"And he's coming to the wedding?" Dominique continued.

"Oh he had better be, after everything I've had to rearrange for him," Victoire muttered darkly, glaring at the dinner menu.

"Yes," Rose said again.

"And Uncle Ron knows?" Dominique's questioning was neverending.

"Yes," came the steady reply.

"And you're still alive?" Dominique responded, but didn't bother waiting for a reply as the evidence was clearly seated on the ground before her. "I'm impressed. I guess if Uncle Ron approves, then that means I have to approve, too."

"But that's only as long as you keep beating him in all of your subjects," Lucy cut in, lowering her paper. "You _are_ about to start your N.E.W.T. year, you know."

"Oh Lucy…" Molly sighed, removing her new dress robes as she spoke, and placing them back on the rack. "There's more to life than school and tests."

"I know," Lucy replied, lifting her paper again. "There's also doing well on all of your tests and beating everyone else so that you get a good job after school."

Molly merely rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Joscelind questioned.

"Um…a year," Rose replied.

"A year?" Roxanne repeated, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Rose nodded. "Or thereabout."

"Does Uncle Ron know _that_?" Lily questioned.

Again, Rose nodded.

"If there was any doubt before about how impressed I was with Uncle Ron and his ability to allow Rosie to have a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure it's gone now," Dominique stated as she made her way over to where Madame Malkin was waiting patiently before the mirror. "Wait…I've just had a sudden thought. Clearly you're still alive, Rosie, but is Scorp?"

"Yes," Rose said patiently. "Everyone is still alive. Dad didn't die of shock and he didn't kill my boyfriend. And clearly everything is fine with the Malfoys, because Mrs. Malfoy is still going to work and doesn't appear to be traumatized by the untimely death of her only son if _Lucy_ thinks what she's writing is brilliant."

The group then descended into a silence that was only broken by the frantic sound of Victoire's quill against the parchment, until Molly suddenly spoke up.

"I still can't believe you have a boyfriend," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You're growing up so fast."

"I'm seventeen," Rose stated, inwardly cursing Scorpius and his small family by this point. Didn't her cousins realize how very early in the morning it still was? "And I've had boyfriends before."

"None that you've brought to family events," Molly pointed out.

"And for a good reason," Rose muttered. Then, louder, "You've all met Scorpius before, though. It's not really a big deal."

"I'm sure that's exactly how Uncle Ron felt about it when you told him," Roxanne said, a grin spreading across her face.

"You people are impossible," Rose declared. "Do we really need to keep talking about all of this? I, personally, would love a nap."

"Naps are good," Lily murmured from where her head had drooped onto Rose's shoulder.

"I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this," Victoire informed her younger cousin, shuffling through her sheaf of parchments once more. "I still have so much to do for this wedding…"

"Speaking of the wedding," Lucy began suddenly, lowering her newspaper once more, "I trust the boys know about you and Scorpius, Rose? Or were you planning to surprise all of them at the wedding?"

Rose shrugged. "I think they all know already. Hugo and Al know for sure, and you know how hard it is for either of them to keep a secret."

"Well in that case," Molly stated, "I really can't wait for this wedding. I'm sure the boys would love to give Scorpius a proper induction into the family…"

"Good grief," Rose muttered, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, intent and catching up on her sleep. "It's not as if we're getting married."

"Yet," whispered Roxanne.


	12. James and Fred

**Chapter Twelve-James and Fred**

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Rose Weasley loved her strange and sometimes chaotic family unconditionally. However, she also liked being able to take breaks from them. She looked forward to it, in fact. _A lot. _Not that her _always_ oh so wonderful cousins needed to know that.

And that was why she always enjoyed the annual trip she and Hugo would take not long after the school year ended. Without fail, every year Rose and Hugo would spend several days with their muggle grandparents on a bit of a vacation. From the very beginning, Hermione had mandated that these be entirely non-magical visits. It was a vacation from the world the pair of siblings had just spent ten months fully immersed in and preparation for a summer holiday where magic wasn't allowed.

And although this would be the first summer that Rose would be _legally_ allowed to use magic, she was glad for her mother's restrictions. Even if it did take her out of contact with her boyfriend for a few days, it also took her away from all of the wedding madness. And, as only a cousin of the bride and not technically any sort of immediate family, Rose felt like she was being forcefully subjugated to far too much wedding madness. So, in short, a break from it all was quite nice.

It was all too brief, though.

Rose and Hugo had left for their visit immediately following Rose's joyful return from her final dress robe fitting. Their time spent in Australia with their grandparents had been lengthened considerably due to Rose's shinynew apparition license and Hermione's concession that more time spent in the muggle world would be good for them, but it was still time for them to return to England again before they knew it. Rose knew she, at the very least, would be back quite soon, though. Her grandmother in particular had been quite thrilled to find out about Scorpius' newly-revealed role in her only granddaughter's life.

So yes, her vacation (_ahem_ break from her more than slightly crazed cousins) had been quite short, but coming back home wasn't altogether necessarily a bad thing.

"Do you think mum will let me sleep for the next two days?" Hugo questioned as he and Rose walked side-by-side through the back garden, where Rose had apparated them to. "I hate the time change."

"We weren't there nearly long enough for it to effect you in any way," Rose replied. "If anything, it was a positive reinforcement of your habit of sleeping all day like you always do during the summer."

"I'm a growing boy. I need my sleep," Hugo retorted.

"Which is why you always stay up until obscenely early hours of the morning all of the time, I'm sure," Rose said dryly. "But mum won't let you sleep through the next two days either way. You'd miss the wedding, and then you'd have to deal with Victoire."

"I suddenly feel quite awake," Hugo stated. "In fact, I don't think I'll need to sleep again for another week, at least."

"Good," Rose said, opening the back door and stepping into the kitchen, her tone less than enthusiastic. "Because we've got that family dinner tonight."

"No need to sound so excited," Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the room. Rose turned to see her dad seated at the kitchen table with a half-eaten plate of food and the _Daily Prophet_ before him. "I'm sure you missed each and every one of your cousins while you were gone."

"Just the cousins, though, mind you," Hugo chimed in, entering the kitchen behind his sister. "No aunts or uncles. Come to think of it, no parents either."

"Naturally," Ron stated, as if this was the most reasonable thing in the world. "So how was your visit?"

"I don't care if it's winter there, the weather was positively lovely," Rose told him. "Seeing Grandma and Grandpa was nice, too," She added as an afterthought.

"Rosie couldn't wait to get away from them," Hugo informed Ron. "They kept grilling her about Scorpius. It was quite entertaining."

"Yeah, only after you told them he was my boyfriend and that we're practically engaged," Rose shot back at her brother before hurrying to continue, "Which we aren't at all, dad. Hugo is just _slightly_ maniacly insane."

Slowly, Ron's face faded back to it's normal color and he lowered his fork back to his plate as all of the food that had previously been on it had fallen off due to how much his hand had been shaking.

"So dad," Hugo began brightly," What are you doing home so early? Did you get let off because you finally rid the world of evil wizards and there's nothing left for the Auror office to do?"

"Not quite," Ron replied. "It's more like your mum couldn't stand the thought of her two teenaged children coming home from abroad to an empty house and my boss was more understanding about giving me time off than hers was. In fact, she's got to work a bit late tonight so she'll meet us at the Burrow."

"I have always rather liked your boss," Hugo conceded. "A nice fellow, that Harry Potter character."

Rose and Hugo spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and spending time with Ron. It was nice for the siblings to just spend some quiet down time with their dad as they had only been home for a week before leaving to visit their grandparents, and he had been at work for a majority of that time. After a more in-depth conversation about their time in Australia and their still-recently-completed school year, Rose took a book out to the back garden, where she alternated between reading and glancing up to see her dad and brother playing what she could only assume was some variation of Quidditch. It was hard to tell sometimes with those two…

Whatever they were doing, though, it appeared to be a very tiring game as the pair didn't even argue about coming down when Rose told them it was nearly time for the three of them to be leaving for their family dinner.

"Why are we having dinner at the Burrow?" Hugo asked. He was currently seated at the kitchen table, freshly showered after an afternoon of Quidditch and was now attempting to untie his laces, which had somehow become impossibly knotted up after lying abandoned on the kitchen floor for the past quarter of an hour. "I mean, the wedding is going to be at Shell Cottage, right? Knowing Vic, they've probably had everything set up and ready for the wedding for at least the past month. And besides, there hasn't been enough room for all of us at the Burrow since…well, ever."

"I'd say not since the founding of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ron said thoughtfully. "That was the summer Bill and Charlie actually spent some time at home; it was the beginning of the nightmare of mealtimes."

"Meals with nine people rather than eleven weren't a terror before that?" Rose questioned doubtfully.

"Eh, I got fed," Ron replied with a shrug. "And as for eating at Shell Cottage tonight…do you want the bride to have a panic attack about everything being ruined with so little time left before the wedding to fix it all? Besides, you know how your Gran loves having everyone over. And speaking of mum," Ron glanced at his watch, "We're about to be late. Have you figured your shoes out yet, Hugo?"

"I swear they have a mind of their own," Hugo muttered to himself, jamming his feet into the aforementioned (now formerly) knotted up shoes.

"Let's get going then," Ron said, holding the back door open and gesturing for Rose and Hugo to walk through it.

"Do you mind if I take the Floo, dad?" Hugo questioned swiftly. "I think I've had enough apparating for one day. Have I ever mentioned how strongly I dislike international travel?"

"Just get going," Ron said with a shake of his head and within moments Hugo had disappeared in a swirl of emerald green flames.

It was several minutes later that Ron and Rose were finally approaching the door that led into the kitchen of the Burrow. Just as Ron was reaching out for the handle, it opened to reveal Hugo on the other side, apparently going to join the customary game of Quidditch that was always played in the orchard.

"What held you up?" Ron asked, surprised that Hugo was only now just making his way out of the house.

"I…er, well, see…erm…it was Gran!" Hugo finally managed to stutter out. "She, er, was in the kitchen. And, well…er, it's been a while since she's seen me apparently. You know how Gran gets sometimes."

Ron gave an understanding nod, but Rose couldn't help but be suspicious about Hugo's utter lack of eye contact with both his father and his sister throughout his entire explanation of where he had been. And the way he had explained what had held him up, it was as if he had made the entire story up on the spot. How unusual…

There was no time to question him, however, because he was out the door and halfway across the yard in the blink of an eye.

"See you later," He called back over his shoulder, off to join the game.

"Only because Gran hasn't put the food out yet," Rose muttered, distracted from her musings.

Ron nodded approvingly, then glanced back over his shoulder in the direction of the orchard, where the sounds of a very colorful game of Quidditch were drifting over from. "You know, I think I'll go…er…_supervise_ the game."

Rose merely gave him a look that made her look like a miniature version of her mother. "Sounds like Uncle George is already over there providing plenty of moral support."

"Just tell your mum where I'm at if she gets here before dinner is ready," Ron told his daughter, before tracing his son's steps across the yard.

Rose shook her head slightly and finally made her way into the house. Upon entering the kitchen, she found it surprisingly empty. She knew her gran had to be somewhere nearby, however, because there was a roast on the counter that looked as if it had just been taken out of the oven. Rose was just passing the pantry as she crossed the kitchen, intent upon finding some family member somewhere in the house, when she felt a pair of hands grab onto each of her arms and pull her into the confined space.

"What the-?" Rose managed to splutter indignantly. Both pairs of hands released her and one reached past her to pull the door shut while the other pulled his wand out in the confined space, knocking several jars over in the process.

A bright light suddenly lit up the darkness, momentarily blinding Rose before revealing her cousins James and Fred to be her captors.

"What are you two on about?" Rose questioned, just a tad cross with the pair of them.

"Rosie, we're very disappointed in you," James began solemnly.

"Actually, I'm pretty pissed," Fred interrupted cheerfully. "But yeah, we can say disappointed, too."

"This had better not be about Scorpius," Rose said with a groan, all annoyance quickly disappearing as realization dawned on her.

"But Rosie," James protested, "What other thing have you done recently that would cause your dear, beloved family to feel lied to and cheated of the chance to set you up with someone?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "So you're saying you _didn't_ try to set Scorpius and I up a month ago by locking us in the library?"

"Were those the words that came out of my mouth?" James asked innocently.

"I…can't…believe…you!" Rose exclaimed, punctuating every word with a rather forceful punch to James' shoulder.

"Hey! I'm going to need that arm one day!" James protested, throwing his hands up as if they could offer some kind of protection from his semi-angry cousin.

"I know it was you!" Rose shot back, punching him once more for good measure.

"And what proof do you have?" Fred questioned lightly, appearing to be a bit _too_ disinterested as he picked at his nails.

"Aunt Ginny told me so," Rose replied.

"Mum?" James questioned, looking taken aback as he lowered his arms, finally, in surprise. "How the bloody hell did my _mum_ know about out Grand Master Plan to get you and Scorpius together?"

"Ha! So you're admitting it now!" Rose said triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we tried to set you up with Scorpius, and, personally, I thought we did a damn fine job of it, until I found out from your brother that you've been keeping your relationship a secret from all of us for the past _year_. But let's focus on the more important issue here, shall we?" James demanded. "My mum: did she or did she not know about our top secret plan that was never discussed in the presence of others not involved in the planning?"

Rose smiled sweetly at her cousin now. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Jamie."

"I hate you sometimes," James informed Rose.

"'Course you do," Rose replied. "Now, was there anything else the two of you needed to discuss with me or am I allowed to leave the pantry?"

James glanced at Fred and the pair appeared to have some kind of silent conversation in the span of about three seconds before they both turned back to face her at the same time.

"You can go," Fred informed her in an offhand sort of manner. "But we might want to discuss this with you further at a later point in time."

"Attempt to lock me in an overly small, confined space with the two of you again and I'm telling Gran," Rose threatened, before pushing her two cousins aside lightly and exiting the pantry.

"I told you we should have tricked her into a game of Quidditch and then cornered her in midair!" Fred exclaimed, rounding on James. "But _no_, we just _had_ to question her in the _pantry_!"

"Personally," James said in an aloof manner, attempting to ignore his cousin, "I find pantries to be very intimidating locations to be questioned in."

Fred just shook his head slightly as his cousin. "I give up on you; you're a lost cause."

"And that, my dear Freddie, is why we get along so well," James informed the other boy. "Now, back to the party?"

James was halfway out of the door when he suddenly stopped dead, causing Fred to literally run into him.

"Hey Freddie?" James questioned, spinning on his heel to face his cousin.

"Yes Jamie, dearest?" Fred replied, rubbing his nose lightly.

"Why did we let Rosie go?" James demanded. "We never hassled her about not telling us about how she thwarted our Grand Master Plan! Clearly we're slipping; completing our education was a bad idea."

"I blame you," Fred informed his cousin. "You were clearly too distracted by the fact that you can't hide anything from your mother, no matter how hard you try."

"It's only because my mother is bloody _insane_," James insisted.

Fred merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Jamie. Whatever you say."

**a/n-Yay for finally being home after two months in a tent with no internet access! Just so you know, the next chapter should be the last. Also, all above references to a certain incident in the library are chronicled in my story Library Conspiracy, in case some of you haven't read it yet.**


	13. Lucius and Narcissa, Part 1

**Chapter Thirteen-Lucius and Narcissa, Part 1**

July 8, 2023 dawned bright and early. Well, at least it did for some. For others, such as Rose Weasley, it dawned dark and insanely early, as Victoire was expecting her bridal party to arrive at Shell Cottage at just about the crack of dawn. Rose consoled herself in her sleep-deprived misery, however. Tomorrow, the wedding would be over and done with. Tomorrow, she could sleep. Tomorrow would be good.

After a groggy start, the morning actually progressed quite nicely, once Rose stopped to think about it. And it was all thanks to Victoire's meticulous planning. Everything for the ceremony and the reception had been set up the previous day, and while Fleur was busy styling her oldest daughter's hair, Bill was directing the arrangement of the newly arrived flowers with a handy diagram that Victoire had drawn up. Louis had spent the night at the Potter's and was getting ready there now, while Victoire's bridesmaids were getting ready in the spare room that had once belonged to her and Dominique.

In short, things were going off without a hitch, so far. Rose valued her sanity immensely, so she was going to do whatever she could to ensure things stayed that way.

Meanwhile, in London, Scorpius was just sitting down to have breakfast with his parents. He was excited to finally be seeing Rose again today, but there was also a feeling of trepidation in his stomach. Yes, he realized that it was about time that his parents met his girlfriend, but he still wasn't looking forward to it. Parents could be so embarrassing. Plus, he would be meeting her parents for the first time as her boyfriend. Altogether, it was shaping up to be a very nerve-wracking day. If Scorpius thought things were bad, though, it was about to get worse.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Draco questioned, looking over the top of his paper as his son slid into a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's only just ten o'clock," Scorpius said, reaching for a bagel. "The wedding isn't until one."

"Don't touch that," Astoria slapped the back of Scorpius' hand before he could touch any of the food. "That's for your grandparents."

"My…grandparents?" Scorpius questioned a bit slowly, having not fully woken up yet. "Why do we have food for them?"

"Mother and Father should be here any minute," Draco replied, hidden behind his newspaper once more. "It would probably be for the best if you were dressed before then."

Scorpius, beyond confused at this point, merely stared at his father with a clueless expression on his face. "Er…what are you two talking about?"

"Your grandparents are coming over," Astoria stated, her nerves getting the best of her as she meticulously folded and refolded a single napkin on the kitchen table for what Scorpius was sure was not the first time that morning. It wasn't that Astoria didn't like her in-laws; they had eventually turned out to be rather…nice people, in fact. But that didn't change the fact that they _were_ her husband's parents and their traditional beliefs were never going to completely go away. So, to put it nicely, they were never going to see Astoria as quite the perfect match for their only son, not that there was anything they could do about it after more than two decades.

"…why?" Scorpius questioned slowly.

"They're coming to the wedding with us, of course," Draco said from behind his paper, "Though why it is seemingly impossible for them to go directly there from their own home I have no idea. And really, Scorpius, you should be getting dressed. You know how your grandmother gets about being late for anything."

With a resigned sigh and one last, longing look towards the mouth-watering spread of breakfast food on the table, Scorpius stood back up and made his way dejectedly back to his room.

"Hurry up!" Astoria called after him. "You can eat once they get here!"

As Scorpius quickly pulled his dress robes on he couldn't help but ponder how in Merlin's name he had missed the tiny detail that his grandparents would also be attending the wedding. Rose certainly hadn't told him about it but, then again, perhaps she didn't know either. Although he would have thought that Victoire, overly thorough as she was, would have at least mentioned it to her cousin. It was too late to wonder or worry about any of that now, though, because there was a much more pressing thing Scorpius would need to worry about for the next few hours.

How were his grandparents going to react to meeting Rose?

Scorpius was almost completely positive that Draco had already told them all about Scorpius' girlfriend. However, he had yet to hear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's opinions on the matter. And they were sure to have some sort of opinion about it all; some very strong, very not good opinions, if Scorpius was going to be completely honest with himself about everything. In fact, he felt like he should be exceptionally worried about how the day's events were going to play out because he hadn't yet talked to his grandparents about this.

So, in short, Scorpius was definitely no longer worried about meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or about his parents meeting Rose. Whose brilliant idea had it been to invite his grandparents to this wedding anyway?

With a feeling a of dread in the pit of his stomach, Scorpius made his way back to the kitchen after getting dressed, dragging his feet the whole way. The feeling intensified when he paused at the closed door and heard voices behind it. Scorpius was a Malfoy though. So he shook the feeling off and, with a rather weak resolve, placed his hand on the door knob and turned it.

"Scorpius!" Narcissa greeted her only grandson with delight as the blonde teenager stepped into the room. She indicated the only open seat left at the round table, which was between herself and Astoria. "Come sit next to me, dear."

"Hello grandmother, grandfather," Scorpius said dutifully, taking the offered seat. Lucius nodded at the boy as he took a sip of tea, while Narcissa threw her arms around him.

"How was your year, dear?" Narcissa asked once she had released Scorpius. "Did anything exciting happen? I haven't heard a single word from you since Christmas."

She frowned slightly at him while making the last remark.

"Sorry, grandmother," Scorpius said quickly. "Things got a bit hectic. But school was good. We nearly won the Quidditch Cup this year; it was a close match, but Gryffindor won. I think we'll do better next year, though, now that James Potter and Fred Weasley have finished school."

Narcissa smiled widened suddenly when Scorpius had finished talking.

"Your father wrote to us a few weeks ago, Scorpius," She began, and Scorpius internally groaned. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this. "And he said that you have a new girlfriend."

"Yes," Scorpius said shortly. "Yes I do."

"Rose Weasley?" Narcissa continued her wide grin still in place. Scorpius was of the firm belief that she looked much too happy about this news.

"Yes, that's her," Scorpius answered. He was already dreading what he had to say next, but there would be no way to avoid it. "I'll introduce you later, at the wedding. She's going to be a bridesmaid."

"A what?" Lucius spoke for the first time since Scorpius had entered the room.

"It's an American thing," Scorpius said with a shrug, "I think. Rose explained it all, but I'm not really an expert on weddings to begin with."

"How very…_modern_," Lucius said slowly. Scorpius couldn't quite interpret his grandfather's tone.

"Well, we should be going, don't you think, mother?" Draco suddenly broke into the conversation, glancing pointedly at his watch.

"Of course, Draco, dear," Narcissa replied, though she made no move to stand. Rather, she turned to her husband. "Lucius, I believe I left my cloak in the other room. Could you go get it for me?"

"I can do it," Astoria offered swiftly.

"Nonsense," Narcissa shot her down immediately. She looked pointedly at her husband. "Lucius?"

Without a word, Lucius pushed his chair back and made his way out of the kitchen to the living room where he and his wife had entered the apartment through the floo connection in the fireplace there. As soon as her husband left the room, Narcissa turned to Scorpius.

"Don't mind your grandfather, Scorpius, darling," Narcissa said quickly. So apparently Scorpius hadn't been the only one to notice Lucius' uncharacteristic silence. "He still hasn't gotten over learning about you and Rose. Though I honestly have no idea how he didn't see it coming; you've been talking about the girl for years. I've been waiting for the two of you to get together for ages."

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, but he could say nothing in reply as, just at that moment, Lucius re-entered the room empty-handed.

"I couldn't find it," He informed his wife.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't bring a cloak," Narcissa said, and Scorpius couldn't help but admire his grandmother's acting. "I thought about it, to protect my robes from the soot, but it is July, after all, not at all the kind of weather one wears a cloak in; how completely thoughtless of me. Of course, I suppose it's to be expected. I am getting a bit on in years. Not that any of you need to be spreading that around, mind you."

Draco merely rolled his eyes at his mother's antics as he stood up. "We'll just be going to the apparition point, now."

Less than ten minutes later found all five Malfoys standing on the beach just beyond Shell Cottage, waiting in the queue to be seated by some of Victoire's French cousins.

"Cissy!" A voice suddenly cried from behind them.

Andromeda was suddenly upon them, hugging first her younger sister and then her brother-in-law (the second one being far more awkward than the first). She then turned to the younger Malfoys.

"Draco, how lovely to see you again," Another hug, this one for Draco. "And Astoria, what a lovely shade of blue. And Scorpius! You must have grown a foot since I last saw you. Oh, but I'm so glad you all came," She paused for a brief moment, glancing at the long line of people still before them. "You all can just come with me; Victoire's too busy at the moment to notice a few people straying from the line. You'll all be sitting with me, anyway."

Andromeda kept up a steady stream of conversation as she led the Malfoys to the front row of chairs. Indeed she and her sister only ceased speaking when Teddy appeared at the front of the crowd, followed closely by a line of people, all of whom but one were his adopted cousins (plus his soon-to-be brother-in-law). Scorpius vaguely recognized Teddy's best friend from their Hogwarts days, though he couldn't quite remember what his name was anymore. Once they were all in place, music began playing from an unidentified source, and Victoire's bridal party began making their way down the aisle.

Lily came first and, through the crowd of people and across the aisle, Scorpius could just make out Mr. and Mrs. Potter positively beaming at their daughter. She caught sight of Scorpius in the front row as she approached and winked at him before taking her place. He didn't have long to ponder this, however, because the next person to appear was Rose.

To say that his breath was taken away would be the greatest understatement in the history of understatements, or so Scorpius couldn't help but think in that moment he first caught sight of Rose. His girlfriend was bloody _gorgeous_. And, as such, Scorpius would one day maybe admit that he couldn't quite recall the wedding ceremony that followed, as his gaze was stuck on Rose just about the entire time.

Indeed, it was only when his grandmother leaned around his grandfather and his parents and spoke to them that he even noticed that the ceremony had ended.

"Sorry, what?" Scorpius shook his head a bit to get him out of his daze, finally tearing his eyes away from Rose. "I didn't quite catch that, grandmother."

Narcissa smirked knowingly at her grandson. "I said: now that the ceremony is over, don't you think it's about time you introduced me to this girlfriend of yours?"

**a/n-Only one chapter left for real this time. I think. Review!**


	14. Lucius&Narcissa Part 2,Ron Take 3, Teddy

**Chapter Fourteen-Lucius and Narcissa, Part 2; Ron, Take 3; Teddy**

"Er…r-right now, grandmother?" Scorpius stuttered.

"Well why not?" Narcissa said pleasantly. "I'm sure she'll have better things to do for the rest of the night than speak to her boyfriend's grandparents—no matter how delightful she might find us."

"Mother," Draco put in swiftly, coming to Scorpius' aid, "Perhaps you shouldn't be quite so…_delightful_. You wouldn't want to scare Rose off."

Narcissa pursed her lips before giving a sigh of defeat, "If you insist." She returned her attention back to her grandson, now. "Well, Scorpius? Aren't you going to introduce us to your charming girlfriend?"

"Wouldn't you rather keep talking to Aunt Andromeda?" Scorpius asked or, rather, pleaded in a last ditch attempt at stalling the inevitable meeting of his girlfriend and his family. "She seemed really happy to see you when we got here; I'm sure she'd love to sit and chat for a while longer."

"My dear older sister's uncharacteristically overwhelming joy is due to the fact that her only grandson just got married," Narcissa informed Scorpius loftily. "And from the way you're acting right now, I have a feeling I'll be lucky to even get invited to your wedding to Rose."

"Wedding?" Scorpius repeated. "We aren't even out of school yet, grandmother."

"Oh stop stalling, Scorpius," Astoria suddenly spoke up. "You promised me you would introduce me to Rose. It'd be better for you if you just got it over with now so you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

Narcissa smiled expectantly at her grandson, while her husband stood mutely beside her, his face giving away no hint of any emotion. "Well, lead on."

With a defeated sigh, Scorpius finally stood up. Scanning the crowd, which contained far more redheads than he was used to, he finally found Rose. She had moved, along with the rest of the wedding party, to the large tent that had been set up just a few yards down the beach. He could just make her out through the mass of people, standing at the still-empty bar with her cousin, Lily Potter. Scorpius frowned slightly at this, but knew that deterring his mother and grandmother from meeting his girlfriend this far along was incredibly hopeless. Oh well, perhaps his grandfather would continue what appeared to be a vow of silence and completely ignore the presence of Harry Potter's daughter.

There was no time left to worry about it, however, because, at that precise moment, Scorpius reached Rose and Lily, his parents and grandparents trailing closely behind him.

"Hey Rosie," Scorpius greeted his girlfriend casually, as she and Lily appeared to be so engrossed in whatever they were discussing that they hadn't noticed his approach.

Rose gave a slight start, before spinning on her heel so that she was facing him. Her expression shifted from moody to pure joy when she caught sight of Scorpius standing there. She opened her mouth to greet him, but then her gaze shifted from his face to just beyond him, and no sound came out. He could tell exactly when her eyes fell on his family standing there.

"Rose," Scorpius continued, quickly capturing her hand in his own and giving it a small squeeze, "I'd like you to meet my parents." He turned to his Draco and Astoria, "Mum, dad, this is Rose. Rose, my parents."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said politely, extending her free hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Rose, dear," Astoria said, smiling widely at her son's girlfriend and, ignoring the offered hand, she threw her arms around Rose and gave her a hug to rival one of Molly Weasley's. "But please, call me Astoria—none of this 'Mrs. Malfoy' nonsense."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose," Draco opted to merely shake the girl's hand once Astoria had released her. "We've heard lovely things about you from Scorpius."

"Yes, well, that was nice," Scorpius said hurriedly, making to walk away. "We should be going, now, though."

"Not so fast, young man," Narcissa said sharply. Then, smiling cheerfully once more, she turned to Rose. "It's absolutely wonderful to meet you, Rose. I am Scorpius' grandmother, Narcissa. However, I am not nearly as modern as his darling mother is, so you may call me Mrs. Malfoy. And this is my husband, Lucius."

"I'm so glad you were able to make it to the wedding, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said sincerely, giving first Narcissa then Lucius a firm handshake. "I know my cousin Victoire was in an absolute panic about your belated invitation."

"Oh, not to worry, dear," Narcissa replied with a wave of her hand, "It's in the past; I've already forgotten all about it. And, since I'm sure the bride will be very much in demand tonight, make sure you tell her that we thought the ceremony was positively lovely."

"She'll be glad to hear it," Rose said.

"Yes, yes," Scorpius quickly put in, beginning to drag Rose away from his family, "But we really do have to get going now. Lots to…er, do…"

"It was so nice to meet all of you!" Rose called over her shoulder, as she and Scorpius disappeared into the crowd, Lily trailing along silently behind them.

"That son of yours," Narcissa said with a shake of her head, "Always so impatient and worried that we're going to make a fool of him in front of his little friends. And I hardly had a chance to speak with Rose…"

Astoria opened her mouth to retort, but could not, because it was at that precise moment that Lucius chose to finally speak for the first time since arriving at Shell Cottage.

"I thought she seemed lovely," Lucius commented in an offhand manner.

As one, his wife, son, and daughter-in-law all turned to look at him.

"Lovely?" Draco repeated. "You thought Rose _Weasley_ was lovely? Are you feeling quite alright, father?"

"Of course I am," Lucius replied, still sounding as if this was a normal type of conversation he had every day. "She had impeccable manners and a nice, firm handshake. And I hear that she and Scorpius are always at the top of the year with their grades. Clearly they are a good match."

And without another word, Lucius went to join the line that had begun to form at the bar.

"B-But…" Draco practically sputtered to the now-empty place his father had been standing in. "Father _approves_ of the Malfoy heir dating a _Weasley_? Mother, there _must_ be something wrong with him."

"Now dear," Narcissa said gently, in a voice one would use when speaking with a small child. "I thought you _liked_ Rose? I don't really see what the problem is with your father feeling the same way. In fact, it just makes things so much easier. Imagine if, at their wedding, the grandfather of the groom positively hated the bride. No, things are much better this way. Now, I do believe I need to go remind your father that he never asked me what I wanted to drink. I imagine we'll all be sitting together, so I'll see the two of you later."

And with a smile and a small wave, Narcissa went to join her husband, leaving Draco to stare after her in shock. He turned to his wife indignantly.

"Their _wedding_?" He demanded. "They aren't even out of school yet! They can't get married!"

"Calm down, dear," Astoria advised. "Or else people are going to start wondering who the mad person is by the bar. And about Scorpius and Rose—you have to admit that they do make a rather striking couple. I think she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law. Now, let's go find our seats, shall we? I do hope they'll be serving dinner soon; I'm positively famished."

"But they're too young to get married!" Draco protested weakly, before giving a sigh of defeat, and attempting to follow his wife through the crowd.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the tent, Rose and Scorpius had finally stopped walking. Rose immediately threw her arms around Scorpius' neck.

"I've missed you so much, Scor!" Rose said into his shoulder. "I swear it's been the longest two weeks of my life since I last saw you."

"I missed you too, Rosie," Scorpius replied, pulling himself slightly out of Rose's grip and beginning to lower his face towards hers when Lily interrupted them.

"I'd refrain from such public displays of affection at the current moment, if I was you," Lily advised the pair. "I do believe Uncle Ron is headed this way."

Rose and Scorpius immediately jumped apart, with a good foot separating them. Scanning the crowd, Rose immediately picked out her father. As Lily had warned, he was indeed walking towards them. Rationally, Rose knew she shouldn't really have anything to fear from her father. He had approved of Scorpius as a friend for Al for years. And while his initial reaction to the announcement that she was dating Scorpius hadn't been the greatest, she really had thought that he'd come around to the idea. Rose, however, began to severely doubt this with one simple glimpse of her father's face. She couldn't help but be slightly terrified by the fact that she couldn't read his facial expression at all. That and he appeared far too intimidating for her liking just now.

Within a matter of moments, Ron was before them.

"Hi dad," Rose said swiftly. "Lovely ceremony, wasn't it?"

Ron merely looked expectantly at his only daughter.

"Oh, er, um…yes," Rose stumbled over her words. She held out her hand to Scorpius, who immediately grasped it firmly in his own. The warmth of his larger hand gave her some comfort and she continued, "Dad, you remember Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Of course I do," Ron replied evenly. And, again, Rose couldn't quite read his expression or tone. Was he finally over his aversion to his only daughter dating a Malfoy? Or was it more likely that he was about to hex her boyfriend into oblivion? Rose really couldn't tell, and it was driving her mad. "How have things been since Christmas? I trust you did well on your exams?"

"Of course, sir," Scorpius replied hastily. "Only Rose did better."

"I see," Ron said slowly. He made no move to continue speaking and the four of them stood there in an awkward silence for a brief moment before Rose spoke up again.

"Where's mum?" She questioned her dad. "I'm sure Scorpius would love to say hello to her as well, wouldn't you Scorp?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Scorpius said immediately.

"She's with Ginny and the other aunts," Ron replied. And finally his expression changed, as Rose could tell that he was beyond relieved to have gotten away from those particular female members of his family.

"Well why don't we go find them?" Rose asked Scorpius brightly, and from just the expression on her face, he could tell that she would have used just about any excuse to get away from her dad at that moment. "See you later dad, Lily."

And without so much as waiting for Scorpius to say his goodbyes, Rose was pulling him as far away from her father as they could get.

Ron and Lily stood there silently for a moment, each engrossed in their own thoughts, before Ron broke the silence.

"They do seem rather good for each other, don't they?" Ron asked thoughtfully. "Clearly they're both terrified of me. What more could I ask for?"

"They're perfect for each other, Uncle Ron!" Lily replied enthusiastically. "And one day I'll bet they have a wedding just like this."

Ron barely spared his niece a glance before announcing, "I'm going to go find the bar," and quickly walking away.

"Adults these days," Lily muttered under her breath, before making her way over to where she was supposed to be sitting for dinner. She was surprised to find Scorpius and Rose already seated at the table.

"I thought you were going to go look for Aunt Hermione," Lily said, taking the seat next to Rose.

"Are you insane?" Rose demanded. "She's with all of the aunts. I'm not going over there with Scorpius."

"You may have a point…" Lily replied. "I remember their reaction when they found out that Vic and Teddy were dating…"

Scorpius merely sat there cluelessly.

"I have mentioned that my family is all sorts of insane, right?" Rose asked him.

Scorpius shrugged. "It just makes me like them more and more."

"Isn't he perfect?" Rose pretty much demanded of Lily.

"Er, of course," Lily replied. "I'm just _so_ jealous that you're dating my brother's best friend."

Rose glared at her. "You do know that we know that you lot tried to set us up, correct?"

"Some of my finest work," Lily replied. "Although you two just had to ruin it by not telling us that you'd already been dating for months, but I digress. Your point was…?"

"You should be jealous," Rose stated. "Now where's the food? I thought Victoire had a strict schedule for everything; dinner was supposed to be served five minutes ago. You know, I don't think I've eaten all day; it's been so hectic."

"She also didn't get much sleep last night," Lily whispered to Scorpius behind Rose's back. "So please excuse her odd behavior."

Rose's retort was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their dinner companions. Hugo took the empty seat next to Lily while Albus sat next to Scorpius, with Alice sitting beside her boyfriend. James, Fred, and Roxanne took the remaining empty seats.

"Lovely to see you, mate," Al told Scorpius. "I'm so glad you found me—your best friend in the entire universe—before the ceremony to say hi. I mean, I don't know about you, but I _guess_ I've missed you in the past few weeks since school ended."

"I get the idea, Al," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Clearly I should have found you immediately upon my arrival here instead of waiting for a moment when I knew we would have plenty of time to talk."

"Also," James chimed in once Scorpius had finished, "You sound like a teenage girl."

Throughout the rest of the meal, the group enjoyed mostly pleasant conversation with each other. Things got a bit iffy when the conversation topic (inevitably) changed to Quidditch, but Rose was able to re-grow Fred's hair before his mother (or, more importantly, Victoire) ever noticed that it had been cursed off in the first place. Overall, it was a rather nice meal and, for the first time all day, Rose was finally able to relax.

Pushing her empty dessert plate away, Rose leaned back in her chair, a small smile on her face as she watched Scorpius and Hugo having a good-natured discussion about dragon taming, something the youngest Weasley had always expressed an interest in (much to his mother's dismay). Scorpius fit in well with her family, of that Rose was certain. Thinking back on it all now, and especially considering how a majority of her family members had reacted to the news, Rose couldn't help but think herself silly for putting off telling everyone that she and Scorpius were dating for so long. Everything had turned out quite well, as far as she was concerned—even if her dad _was_ acting just a tad more intimidating around Scorpius than was absolutely necessary.

As the music (which Rose had only vaguely registered in the back of her mind) shifted to a livelier tune as Teddy and Victoire's first dance came to an end, Rose's gaze shifted to the dance floor, which was swiftly becoming more crowded. All of a sudden though, her view was hindered by Scorpius, whom Rose hadn't noticed getting up from his seat beside her. He now stood before her with one hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" Scorpius requested, trying hard to keep his expression serious and failing miserably as a wide grin broke out across his face.

"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy, you may," Rose replied with a grin of her own, slipping her hand into his. In the blink of an eye, Scorpius had pulled Rose to her feet and was leading her toward the dance floor. He twirled her around once before pulling her close.

"Your dad is glaring at me," Scorpius whispered in her ear.

"It's what he does," Rose replied with a shrug, not even bothering to scan the crowd for him. "I'm sure one day he'll admit that he likes you again."

"I'm _sure_," Scorpius responded, sounding anything but. "Perhaps at the party we have to celebrate our thirtieth wedding anniversary…or perhaps our fiftieth."

"Oh you know he likes you," Rose said teasingly, "You wouldn't still be alive, otherwise. And what have I said about assuming that we're going to get married one day when you've never even bother asking me my opinion on the matter?"

"You know you love me," Scorpius said, before effectively cutting off any reply she may have had by pressing his lips to hers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, Teddy was essentially saying the same thing to Victoire.

"I'm glad we decided against eloping," He continued on after what was most likely his hundredth declaration of love for her that day.

"And now we can leave the wrath of the aunts to one of the younger cousins," Victoire said with a giggle. "Not that any of them could ever get away with it under Gran's watch."

"We made a good decision," Teddy replied firmly, with a slight shudder at the thought of Molly Weasley's reaction to one of her grandchildren attempting to get married without her present. He looked over her shoulder at the crowd of people also dancing. "And I suppose weddings _are_ rather nice…"

"Of course they are," Victoire told him, "They bring people together."

"Yes. Yes they do," Teddy agreed, suddenly frowning as he caught sight of something on the other side of the dance floor. "Um…Vic…speaking of bringing people together, why is Rosie dancing with Scorpius Malfoy?" He inquired of his new bride, before his eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. "Scratch that. Why is Rosie engaging in a public display of affection with _Scorpius Malfoy_? And does she realize that Uncle Ron is within 100 feet of her?"

"Rosie and Scorpius are dating," Victoire informed him. "Didn't you know? I thought the whole family must know by now. That's how I had the idea to invite the Malfoys to the wedding. I wouldn't have even remembered that you were related to them, otherwise."

"Rosie and Scorpius?" Teddy repeated, and then gave a snort of laughter. "I bet Uncle Ron positively loves _that_."

"Aunt Hermione will keep him in line," Victoire said with a shrug. "Now, are we going to spend the rest of our wedding day discussing the personal lives of all of the cousins? Or are you going to start paying me just a bit more attention?"

Teddy was more than happy to oblige her request.

Back at their table, however, the younger Weasley and Potter cousins were having a very similar discussion.

"What are we doing to do with our lives now that Uncle Ron knows about Rosie and Scorp?" Fred demanded. "How _ever_ will I entertain myself now?"

"You could get a job," Roxanne suggested to her older brother. "But I suppose that I do agree with you. Uncle Ron might not be one hundred percent used to the idea of them dating right now—which is bound to provide us with _some_ entertainment—but he'll get used to it eventually, I suppose."

"Should we assume that we need to start scouting out potential girlfriends for Uncle Charlie, then?" Hugo questioned. "We _have_ been talking about it for years after all."

"Nah," James decided with a shrug, though he looked thoughtful. "He's a lost cause; it'd be better if we gave up now before ever even attempting it. But…there might be something else we could do…"

"Yes?" Albus, ever the impatient one, prompted.

James merely grinned. "His last name might be Malfoy, but Scorpius is also a Black. Just wait until him and Rosie get married. I can't wait to see what they decide to name their kid…Uncle Ron might never recover."

**a/n-I hope you enjoyed the story! There will be a one-shot sequel to this entitled Constellations, to be posted sometime around Christmas, most likely. **


End file.
